


Sharp Gaze

by zeroriro



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, I'll update the tags as I go, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, The only reason I tagged Mark with everyone bc it could be anyone, Threats, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, mentions of other grps, taegi bc I love daegu boys, yall this gonna go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/pseuds/zeroriro
Summary: Ah, it's that feeling again.





	1. Chilly Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hi it's me again (lol) also this fic is slightly interactive since i made it that you need to guess the stalker hohoho  
> So have fun and Happy Halloween!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed!
> 
> Twitter & curiouscat ID : (@)double_the_zero

Ah, it's that feeling again.

Mark doesn’t remember when it started but he would feel a sharp gaze directed to him from time to time, sending chills down his spine but whenever he turns around, there won't be anyone suspicious, at all.

 

After all, it's a very empty street he's at for the moment.

The blow of wind that signals the arrival of autumn isn't helping him at all, being in fear and cold.

 

Walking forward the street to the bus stop quickly, Mark couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched no matter how hard he tries.

As soon as the bus arrives, Mark hops on, immediately standing to face the window so he can check if there's anything suspicious.

 

You can call him a paranoid but Mark would still check no matter what ; having the feeling of being watched most of the time would make you paranoid.

Mark's usual routine goes like this: go to school, meet up with his friends, class and work after school and of course, feeling as if someone is watching his every move.

 

Inside the slightly empty bus that consists the few regular aunties heading to the market and Mark is grateful that he doesn't feel like someone is watching him.

The blond sighs gratefully, sitting down on a random bus seat with his bag on his lap.

 

With his eyes fluttering close ever so slowly due to the pent up exhaustion from work the day before, he drifts off to dreamland peacefully.

But what he doesn't notice is someone settling exactly on the seat behind him, eyes fixed on his sleeping form. 

 

Mark is in a dark room with a pair of red eyes facing him.

Ah, it's the familiar fear trickling down his spine is what Mark thinks, but he feels extremely groggy and weak, unable to turn away from those prying eyes that makes him feel exposed and uncomfortable.

 

“You look so peaceful sleeping like this.”

 

“So peaceful.”

 

“So youthful looking.”

 

“I just need to touch you a little.”

 

A pair of unfamiliar yet slender hand reaches out for Mark, who is unable to fight back due to the grogginess.

But the fear doesn't stop Mark from trying.

 

“Just a little.”

 

It's so so so so close to Mark's face he wants to cry, to fight back.

But his limbs betray him, being asleep and numb.

 

“A littl-”

 

The fingers brush over Mark's eyelashe-

 

And Mark jolts up in a sudden, eyes watery, cold sweat making his bangs sticking to his forehead.

His breaths are cut short and rapid, as if he's suffering from a serious asthma attack.

 

He checks the his surrounding and finds himself all alone on the bus with the driver.

School is another station away, the sidewalk full of students walking and laughing.

 

He feels extremely uncomfortable.

The fact that there's probably a hundred of kids his age out the window happily chatting away while he suffers alone makes him feel sympathetic towards himself.

 

No student takes the bus like Mark, mainly because Mark lives further from the city, near the countryside and there's a housing area near the school that mainly all the students live at.

With the bus coming to a stop, Mark swipes his card, thanking the driver like he always do and hops off the vehicle.

 

“Mark hyung!”,

Jaebum calls out as he watches the elder run towards the school gate, a weird tingling sensation whenever he sees the bus Mark takes to school.

He shakes the suspicious feeling off, waving so that Mark can see him and the gang.

 

“Hyung!”,

Yugyeom, the too big and tall maknae squeaks, running towards Mark out of nowhere and hugs the shorter.

Mark feels Yugyeom's weight pressing him down and it's suffocating.

 

“Gyeom- can’t- b-breathe!”,

Mark chokes out, being so shaken by that nightmare on the bus and now a suffocating hug, he feels a few drops of tear threatening to fall.

 

“Oh! Sorry hyung!”,

Yugyeom releases the elder immediately and Mark cough a few times, catching his breath.

“Jaebum hyung is right there! Let's go!”,

Yugyeom beams and Mark nods numbly, following the waving hand.

 

“Mark hyung! Gyeom!”,

Jackson is the first one to greet them, following up with Youngjae and Bambam's loud chattering about some new game and Mark still feels shaken and uncomfortable.

The feeling of a pair of sharp gaze on Mark doesn't leave, not even for a second.

 

Jaebum pats him on the back in a friendly matter and Jinyoung walks up to them, ruffling Mark's hair, to his dismay.

“Sup hyung.”,

Jinyoung greets cheekily and Mark glares at him for ruining his hair.

 

Jaebum laughs at Mark's expression, fixing his hair for him.

“Don't pout hyung. You look ridiculous.”,

Jaebum teases and Mark pouts more, displeased as Jinyoung snorts.

 

“Guys, let's go in.”,

Jaebum calls out and they all walk into the school area along with other students.

While walking, Mark stays close to Jaebum as he could still feel a pair of eyes on him.

 

Jaebum, being his best friend ever since first year, throws an arm around Mark's slender shoulders, keeping him close as he knows how Mark feels uncomfortable in crowds.

As they separate ways, Mark enters the his classroom with Jaebum dropping him off there.

 

Mark feels himself gulp as he reaches his desk, Jaebum following behind.

The blond's desk is clean, the surface slightly wet, a sign of someone cleaned his table.

 

Mark glances at the table beside him, which happens to be filled with graffiti like every other table, dirt covering the scribbles and eraser pieces on it from yesterday.

“It's weird.”,

Jaebum comments quietly, brows furrowing at the sight of Mark's table.

 

It always been like this ever since Mark transferred here, the table and chair that Mark sits on will be clean at all times, and Jaebum knows damn well that someone cleaned it for Mark.

Whoever that freaky stalker is.

 

Settling down, Mark hangs his bag on his chair before notes the piece of paper in the drawer of his desk.

He sucks in a breath, before turning to Jaebum to tell him that it's okay for the younger to leave now.

 

Jaebum only nods unconvincingly at Mark's grim yet anxious face before leaving not before sparing a glance at the elder.

Jaebum’s classroom is just beside Mark's and that's mainly how they became friends, with fate always making their classes side by side.

 

As soon as Jaebum is out of sight, Mark takes a look around his class, students both male and female being in gangs, chattering away.

The blond makes sure that no one is looking, before taking that piece of paper to read its content.

 

_ Hi Markie~ I cleaned your seat and desk today too~ After all you don't like eraser residue that always make your pages uneven, right? Make sure to put your things on the desk when it's dry~ I made sure that your seat is dry so you don't have to worry about having water stains on your pants! Study well and stay warm~ _

 

_ Ps: I don't like that Jaebum guy… He should stay away from my Markie :(  _

 

Upon reading it, Mark shakily takes in a breath, checking around for anyone who might have done this.

He remembers the first time it happened during his first year, two months after he transferred in.

 

He went around asking if anyone might have done it, cleaning his table and seat, leaving notes and small yet expensive gifts that Mark feels afraid of.

  
  


_ “I didn't see anyone at all coming in. I'm always the first to reach school and there isn't anyone in the school ground, minus the teachers.” _

 

_ “Who would do that? That's weird. But I don't know anyone who has a crush on you for the moment being, Mark. After all you rejected every single girl who confessed to you. Sorry I couldn't help.” _

 

_ “What. Even. That's absurd. I know people who would play pranks like writing fake letters and tripping people but cleaning? That's new.”  _

  
  


He is grateful for his classmates being so kind and helpful but there's still no avail of his so-called “secret admirer”.

With those responds received he tried asking around like the lost foreign student he is, he stopped asking anyone for help after finding a letter in his desk the next day.

  
  


_ Markie boy. My Mark. Do you yearn to know my identity? I heard you asking around for me~ I'm glad to know that you've noticed me~ But you seem afraid whenever you see the gifts I left you? Are you afraid of what I want in return? Then don't worry~ Because all I need is just you~ _

 

_ Ps: You look cute today with that scarf almost covering your face~ Or you think I couldn't spot you?  _

  
  


“All I need is just you”

 

“Or you think I couldn't spot you?”

 

Mark shudders at the memory of it.

He looks down at the small piece of paper, hands shaking and pupils wavering.

 

He reaches his hand deeper into the drawer and, he feels a small box at his fingertip.

Gulping, he takes the box into his view.

 

It's small, velvet fabric covering it with a black ribbon securing it.

It's almost the size of a ring box.

 

The idea of it sends a harsh shiver down his spine once again, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

He doesn't even try to open the gifts anymore ever since his second year.

 

And his “admirer” knows it too, so they stopped the gifts for a long time.

But after one and a half year, Mark is met with this box.

 

Maybe he should open it?

Or he can leave it behind like he always do?

 

Mark recalls the first time he ever wrote to his “admirer”.

It was short and that sick fuck loved it, judging how they kept every notes meant for them.

  
  


_ Stop leaving gifts for me. Leave me alone. _

  
  


But his “admirer” doesn't back off easily.

After all, he managed to get to Mark for so long.

 

He left Mark photos of him sleeping in his room from a view as if they were there, Jaebum playing games in his room and Hyunwoo laughing with him as they walk out the store that they work at.

  
  


_ Are you sure you want me to back off Markie? _

_ Aren't you worried about them? _

_ Sure, I'll stop with the gifts. But not being there for you. _

_ Remember, I'm always watching. _

 

_ Ps: Your handwriting is gorgeous, I'll treasure that note properly! Also I left a huge tip for you, did you boss hand the money to you? _

  
  


Just by thinking about it makes Mark nauseous, but he's glad that his boss didn't hand the money to him.

 

Mark wouldn't wish to receive money from his “admirer”.

He also wish that they'll stop stalking his friends.

 

Looking down at the note right now, he tries to analyze who the owner of that handwriting could be.

It's handwritten, Mark can tell, but they've imitated the typical computer font, making it hard for Mark to find.

 

Mark tried to catch his stalker once, only to be backfired.

A year back, he pretended to go home after work, sitting on his head as he peers through the window carefully, always spotting someone dressed in black, covering their identity from head to toe.

 

They would leave only after Mark turns off his lights and so that's what Mark did.

He studied as usual and turned off his lights at 1 in the morning.

 

After the lights are off, Mark can spot his stalker’s retreating form and he sighs gratefully before making his way down the stairs to the front door.

He turned on the kitchen lights on purpose, getting a bottle of water from his fridge and chugs down the content.

 

But from the corner of his eye, he spots a figure near the kitchen window and he feels his blood run cold.

Throwing away the now empty bottle, he acts as if he didn't spot them, faking a yawn as he hurriedly go up the stairs, back to his room.

 

That night he doesn't get any sleep.

 

Mark is fed up now, not wanting his stalker to bother him anymore as he did nothing, showed no reaction to the notes and gifts but it gets worse as the days pass.

He looks down at the small box in his hand and he stands up before walking to the lockers behind, leaving the box on top of the lockers as how he did with the previous gifts.

 

After all, throwing it away would be a waste of such a very expensive looking gift.

The bell rings and everyone settles down on their seat, waiting for their teacher's arrival.

 

As usual, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Kim arrives, they bow and greet him and he starts teaching.

Halfway through the lesson of the extremely boring history, Mark spots one of his closest friend and desk mate , Taehyung, signalling him before passing a note to him.

 

_ Mark!!!!! Did you figure out who was it? :00000 _

_ They're still pestering you :( _

 

Mark is grateful for his friend's observation and dedication to help catch that stalker who's haunting him for a long while now.

The blond looks at Taehyung and shakes his head sadly and Taehyung pouts helplessly in response, feeling useless not being able to help.

 

Right now all Mark can pray is that they won't go overboard about stalking him.

But how wrong Mark can be.


	2. Autumn Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I packed a surprise for y'all! I hope that you'll enjoy it!

The bell rings as usual and Mark heads to work without responding to anyone's call for him, even Taehyung's.

He's too shaken and he needs a break and something else to focus on, so he runs towards the shop he works at.

 

_ Step. _

 

Mind blank, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead and eyes wavering as he follows his muscle memory.

 

_ Step. _

 

But the feeling of a gaze fixed on him isn't shaken off.

 

_ Step. _

 

He starts to think that the sound of his sneaker colliding with the concrete floor is the sound he heard in his dreams, chasing him.

 

_ Step. _

 

“You're early, Mark! Is there anything you need to say to me?”,

His boss, Mrs. Son smiles as she asks warmly as she opens the door of the small grocery store for him.

“I just felt like I want to spend my free time here, is it okay?”,

Mark asks, back facing the door and he doesn't find the gut to turn his head when he feels eyes staring down from the café at the opposite.

 

“Of course, my boy! Are you hungry? I was going to make some food.”,

Mrs. Son smiles kindly as she asks, wanting to head upstairs back into her flat.

“Yes please. Can I help?”,

Mark tries to look as enthusiastic as possible, smiling with his canine teeth on display and all.

 

He just don't want to stay alone downstairs.

Not when he can feel someone watching him.

 

“Of course. Hyunwoo came back early today since he's sick. I'm glad you volunteered to help me. ”,

The woman chuckles lightly before walking towards the stairs at the very right side of the store, Mark following suit.

The pair of eyes never left his form.

  
  
  
  


“I'm in love with Mark-hyung.”,

Says Jinyoung later in the afternoon when school ends, sitting across his best friend, Jaebum.

They're sitting in the café they always meet up  for study dates, before the other five appears in their life.

 

The ten plates of expensive pastries on the table that's bought by Jinyoung are still untouched, a bird on a branch carved on the silverware sits peacefully on a piece of napkin.

The elder tenses at the words and lifts his head to look blankly at Jinyoung, which instead of replying, he sips his coffee casually as he hums in reply, picking up a fork.

 

Jinyoung sighs hopelessly, knowing how oblivious Mark can be.

He mirrors Jaebum, starting to eat the cooling overly sweet treats.

  
  
  


Another bus ride of anxiousness and classes of boring topics, the end of the school session is finally here.

Mark reaches into his desk for his books, that is until he feels a piece of paper and a wave of fear following up.

  
  
  


_ Markie~ You didn't open the gift I left you yesterday! It was so important!  _

_ Also your little friend Jinyoungie has a crush on you :( _

_ I don't like it :(  _

_ At. All. And I'm sure you don't like him too! _

_ Should I get rid of him? _

  
  
  


Mark starts to feel cold sweat forming on his forehead, the note is probably left in his desk during recess, under his textbooks.

The recess where Taehyung snuck out to meet Yoongi, while Mark sits with the gang for lunch.

 

The note sits peacefully in Mark's desk, mocking him quietly for being oblivious towards Jinyoung's warm gaze and Taehyung's teasing that him and Jinyoung will end up married.

 

Mark doesn't even know that Jinyoung has a crush on him.

The bell rings, signalling the end of another day in school.

 

It's officially autumn now, with students in thick coats and scarf around their neck, speed walking home to avoid the dry and chilly air that blows.

Mark crumples the note in his palm as the class stands up to thank the teacher before leaving, expression tense.

 

Taehyung eyes him worriedly, immediately going towards Mark's table as soon as his bag is packed.

On the other hand, Mark seems out of it, gaze hard at the fist that he crumpled that damned note in, not noticing Taehyung until the other pats his shoulder lightly.

 

He jolts in response before turning to look at the boy with mocha brown hair.

Taehyung can only offer a small smile as comfort to Mark's behavior, after all the elder of the two has suffered from the whole being stalked issue for a year and more.

 

“Let's have lunch with Yoongi-hyung, Mark. I won't take no as an answer.”,

Taehyung eyes him worriedly as he speaks.

After all, Mark has a few hours before his shift starts.

 

Being with Taehyung and Yoongi means quiet conversation, knowing looks and comforting warm gazes exchanged.

Mark is grateful for their existence, even if he tried to avoid having friends at first after he realized that he was being stalked.

 

After all, friends come along without being forced, and Mark can't do anything about it.

Taehyung was the first one who approached Mark after knowing about the “weird pranks” played on him, offering solutions and they slowly got along in the way, reassurance being the main aspect of their friendship.

 

Without Taehyung, Mark would be suffering without anyone to hear him out and willing to believe him.

The thought of the “important gift” bothers him a lot, even if the puts that hell of a memory at the back of his head.

 

Mark sighs, tempted to turn down the offer since he's stressed out and hoping to take a nap in his warm cozy bed but no, knowing that he won't be able to win Taehyung on this one.

As he stands up to pack his bag while Taehyung goes to retrieve his, he spots six very familiar figures at the back door of the classroom.

 

His eyes meet with Jinyoung's briefly, who smiles warmly at him as Jaebum waves at him and he feels extremely unsafe all of a sudden.

He scans his surrounding for any suspicious people but his line of sight is soon invaded by Taehyung's worried expression.

 

“Mark? Are you okay?”,

Taehyung asks, hand resting on his elbow lightly and the elder of the two can only nod numbly.

Mark doesn't notice how Jinyoung’s warm expression fall when Taehyung does the gesture.

 

Jaebum side eyes Jinyoung and raises a brow at the other's obvious behavior before knocking their shoulders lightly.

Jinyoung only turns to look at the other sadly and Jaebum pats his shoulder as comfort.

 

Jackson peeks at his friends, humming in confusion before slinging an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder.

“Why the sad face, Park gae?”,

Jackson fakes a whiny voice and Jinyoung snorts at the attempt before shaking his head, letting the other cling on him.

 

Yugyeom turns to look at Bambam curiously, who shrugs in response before calling out to Mark as the elder has been wasting a lot of precious time.

“Mark-hyung! Hurry up! My hands are going to fall off holding my bag man!”,

Bambam hollers as he raise his bag to make a point before Yugyeom rolls his eyes and holds Bambam's bag instead.

 

“Bro.”,

Bambam clutches his chest, faking a moved expression and Yugyeom snorts before punching the other lightly.

“I'm doing this so Mark-hyung won't be the one holding it for you, asshole.”,

Yugyeom says as he sticks his tongue out at Bambam, who fakes a offended look.

 

Mark could feel the world spin around him, stomach churning from the nervousness and awareness.

 

_ “Should I get rid of him?” _

 

_ Jinyoung. He's innocent. _

 

He grabs his belongings not so kindly with his shaking hands, trying to walk straight without feeling as if someone is trying to manipulate him and harm the ones around him.

 

_ “I don't like it. At. All.” _

 

_ But Jinyoung can't control his feelings.  _

_ No one can. _

 

Taehyung sighs, tapping Mark's left shoulder who jolts back to reality after noticing Jinyoung's sad face, gesturing that he and Yoongi will wait at their usual spot.

Mark nods numbly at the younger as he watches him leave, resuming to walk towards to his clique while he isn't deep inside his head.

 

He feels cold sweat trickling down his back, hands clammy as he clutches on the bag strap as if it's the only support for him to walk, legs wobbling and pupils darting side to side.

Mark’s insecurity swimming around him accompanied by insecurities ghosting around him, making him more paranoid than he is as he walks.

 

Upon reaching, he's pulled into a side hug by Jackson with a wide smile as a greeting, Jinyoung on the other side, smiling with dimples showing while waving shyly so Mark waves back too.

Jaebum grins at Mark, who tries to maintain a smile, but he personally thinks it resembles a grimace.

 

Youngjae rushes towards them, bag hanging from his shoulders and face flush from the cold air.

“Sorry I'm late! I had to hand in my homework to my teacher!”,

Youngjae pants out, hands resting on his knees as he stops in front of them.

 

“It's okay, Jae. We know that you worked hard on that essay ever since yesterday.”,

Jaebum smiles as he ruffles Youngjae's hair, who smiles proudly in response.

“Yeah but you should've done it last week.”,

Bambam adds in cheekily, earning glares from his hyungs and a pout from Youngjae, Mark rushing to give Youngjae a side hug and a “don't mind him”.

 

Bambam and Yugyeom greets with their usual “wassup”, making Mark smile ever so slightly at their attempt to try sounding like celebrities on those American reality show they watch for fun.

“Hyung~ What did Taehyung tell you?”,

Jaebum asks and Jinyoung elbows his side quietly.

 

“Ah, I'm going to have lunch with him and Yoongi before work.”,

Mark says rather too quickly and sounded too eagerly, causing the other six to groan and sulk.

He raises a brow at them and Jackson whines out a “c’mon” before clinging onto him.

 

“I promised.”,

Mark laughs half-heartedly, slightly grateful that they hate to see him not spending time together.

He returns a hug to Jackson, who slumps into him, and Mark who isn't really capable of supporting both of their weight, stumbles a little with his hands automatically pushing Jackson’s chest.

 

“Jackson! Don't do that!”,

Mark barks out a laugh as he keeps stumbling backwards, Jackson laughing as he tries to press on more of his weight onto the elder.

That is until Jinyoung grabs him by the back of his collar, straightening him as Mark almost trips if not for Jaebum and Youngjae steadying him quickly by grabbing his flailing arms.

 

“Jackson, you'll kill Mark-hyung if you do that.”,

Jinyoung snorts, releasing Jackson at the same time, who pouts at Jinyoung in return.

“Yeah man, Mark can't handle a lot of weight and you know it.”,

Jaebum adds in playfully and Jackson looks down, slightly feeling guilty.

 

Mark snorts at Jaebum, before shaking his head.

“It's okay, Jackson. I'm fine! Don't let them bully you like this!”,

Mark tuts as he side eyes Jaebum and Jinyoung, who smiles cheekily.

 

Jackson only pouts more and the iconic duo, Jinyoung and Jaebum engulfs him into a hug as apology.

They both squeeze Jackson on purpose and he coughs violently, following up with his high pitched laughter.

 

Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae joins in, sandwiching him even though knowing that they'll earn themselves an earful of Jackson's nagging later on.

Mark laughs at them before being pulled into the hug by Bambam, the seven of them goofily laughing in the hallway of the school, not caring if people are giving them weird looks.

 

As they separate with a Jackson who looks like he ran a marathon, huffing in dissatisfaction and disapproval even with a small happy smile on his lips, they all apologize to him by being clingy and all.

Jackson eventually gave in, laughing and leading them out the school for snack together.

 

These are the moments that Mark treasures the most, with them Mark won't be affected by the gaze fixed on him, as if he's free from his worries.

After all, he feels weird that he doesn't feel as if someone is watching him when he's with them.

 

Huh.

Weird.

 

“Sorry guys, I really need to meet Taehyung and Yoongi. After all, you guys stole me the last time.”,

Mark tells them with a soft apologetic smile and the six of them sighs while walking out the school gate but gives in, letting Mark leave with waves and “promise me”s.

Walking away not even 50 metres away from the boys, Mark can already feel someone watching him. Again.

 

He freezes at the feeling, hands clenching around his jacket and speeding up to the small cozy restaurant that he always meet Taehyung and Yoongi at.

Upon reaching, Mark turns his head around to check his surrounding with his new found gut, only to find himself in the streets with the usual crowd without any suspicious face. As usual.

 

He pushes the door open, the bells on it ringing and makes a beeline to the table for three with Taehyung waving him over.

Mark reaches the table and sets his bag down on his lap, ignoring the feeling of someone watching him.

 

“Is your stalker still looking?”,

Taehyung whispers quietly, as if Mark's stalker is in the same exact restaurant.

“Yes. Why are you whispering?”,

Mark asks quietly, side eyeing his friend who's side eyeing him too.

 

“Well, should we sit at the private booth when Yoongi-hyung arrives? I have something to ask.”

Whispers Taehyung and Mark can only nod, complying to his best friend's request.

As if on cue, Yoongi enters the restaurant, greeting the owner with a nod and walks toward the duo.

 

“Sup.”,

Yoongi grumbles, nose pink from the cold and proceeds to sit at the opposite of them.

“Hyung.”,

Taehyung greets with his boxy smile, warm and all, knowing well that it's Yoongi’s weakness.

 

Mark smiles, waving at Yoongi who grunts in reply, being his usual grumpy self.

“So, private booth?”,

Taehyung asks, finger pointing at the private booths at the inside of the restaurant, Mark and Yoongi nodding in reply.

 

“Aunty! Can we sit in one of the private booths inside?”,

Taehyung waves the owner over who nods in reply and leads them to one of the available ones, cue the three of them standing up with their belongings and following her.

Of course, Mark takes a peek at the back , checking for anyone who's been eyeing him.

 

And as usual, he's met with couples talking to each other or looking at their phone, no one paying attention to them.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnddd I'm available on wattpad now!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/JackYourWang  
> be sure say hi if you drop-by!^^  
> Also here's a survey:
> 
> What do you expect to see me write more on this/ any platform?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!  
> Twitter - double_the_zero


	3. Fallen Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!!!!!!
> 
> *graphic violence  
> *blood  
> *gore
> 
> lol i hope i dont trigger anyone

Once Yoongi, Taehyung and Mark settles in the private booth with the help of the owner, they start ordering comfort food and hot beverages.

Yoongi who sits at the outer area is the booth, nods at Taehyung once their beverages arrives, standing outside the sliding door to keep an eye out for any eavesdroppers.

 

“Tae?”,

Mark looks at him questioningly.

“Mark-hyung, you know that your stalker won't be around you all the time. Right?”,

Taehyung starts, tone serious and face not showing any signs that says he's joking.

 

“Yeah.”,

Mark answer cautiously, slightly suspicious of what Taehyung and Yoongi is trying to do.

He clenches his fist around the chair cushion, eyes narrowing slightly in alarm.

 

“We're not here to hurt you, hyung. We- uh I mean, I just think that. Uh.”,

Taehyung pauses, fidgeting slightly trying to compose himself to say the right words.

“Uh?”,

Mark asks, more suspicious than ever with his brows furrowed, sitting at the edge of his seat.

 

Taehyung gulps nervously before taking a deep breathe.

“That maybe, just maybe. Your stalker might be one of your friends. In your small clique of yours”,

Taehyung finishes quietly, side eyeing his best friend who looks spooked out.

 

“W-What.”,

Mark stutters out a response, dumbfounded.

“Hyung. Answer me honestly. Do you feel anyone looking at you when you're with them? Because you look extremely happy with them, even with me you'd look extremely cautious. But with them...”,

Taehyung asks seriously, eyes filled with concern.

 

“Yeah.”,

Mark mumbles in reply after some thinking with his head hanging low, eyes squeezing, extremely shocked because he does feel different with the guys.

He feels free, unrestricted, as if he doesn't have anything tying him down to do anything.

 

“Hyung… You should be careful around them. We don't know who it is and even if they can't watch you forever it's still not safe. I think you should keep a distance between them, think about it. Please...”,

The mocha haired boy continues on, placing his hand on Mark’s.

 

And the blond who's in shock can only nod numbly, spacing out from Taehyung's words.

With that, Taehyung shoots a text to Yoongi who enters a few seconds later.

 

Even Yoongi looks worried about Taehyung's theory and they both console Mark by buying him strawberry shortcakes.

After the most uncomfortable tea time Mark has ever had, he stands up shakily and proceeds to Mrs.Son’s shop.

 

“We'll send you there.”,

Yoongi starts softly, he and Taehyung standing up with the youngest of the three paying for their meal at the counter out the private booths section.

Walking out, they're met with a large breeze that makes Taehyung curl into Yoongi and Mark sticking to Taehyung.

 

The trio walks in a line, huddled up to accumulate warmth off each other, small laughs and pushes here and there.

Of course, Mark feels a piercing gaze on him. As usual.

 

“Maybe Taehyung is right after all…”,

Mark mumbles softly under his breath.

Once they've reached Mrs. Son’s shop, Hyunwoo steps out to greet them, small talks and happy smiles.

 

After exchanging greetings, Mark waves the couple goodbye with Hyunwoo before proceeding to walk in the shop.

“Do you feel any better? Mrs.Son told me that you were sick yesterday.”,

Mark asks him as soon as he put on his uniform vest in the changing room with Hyunwoo leaning on one of the metal lockers, eyes closed and face slightly red.

 

“Yeah, I feel better already. Lately the weather change got the best of me so I got sick.”,

Hyunwoo smiles reassuringly at Mark, who nods back as an acknowledgement.

And with that, they both start walking out the changing room with jobs given, Mark being on duty for stock checking and Hyunwoo on duty for sweeping away autumn leaves with the cashier part.

 

An hour into their shift with people coming and going, the electric doorbell rings and Hyunwoo raises his head from counting bills to tend to the customer.

“Hyung!”,

Cried out the newcomer and immediately Hyunwoo goes soft, warm smile with dimples showing.

 

“Do you need anything, Gyeom-ah?”,

Hyunwoo asks kindly and Yugyeom nods quickly in reply, looking frantic.

“B-Bambam tripped when we were playing on the ice, I need a bandage! I-I didn't thought that it'll turn out like this!”,

Yugyeom babbles, fiddling around his fingers nervously, face pink from embarrassment and the cold autumn air.

  
  


Mark rustles around the boxes and boxes of new items on the shelves, opening them up one by one to check the amount.

Even in the bright supply room, he still feels as if someone is watching him.

 

_ Click. _

 

_ Click. _

 

Mark freezes, face starting to pale in fear and he turns around facing the empty room with rows and rows of shelf.

 

_ Crash! _

 

Mark stays still, holding his breath so he could hear better.

He sees a big shadow from one of the shelf walking around, wandering close the door before turning around.

 

“Shit.”

 

The shadow speeds up in his direction and Mark holds his hard plastic board close, slightly backing up with cold sweat travelling down his forehead, mind blank.

 

_ Crash!  _

 

Mark squeezes his eye close, bracing himself for the worst.

Maybe his stalker trailed after him here?

 

Will his stalker hurt him?

Or approach him?

 

Thoughts running wild in the blond's head and he squeeze his eyes tighter, tears forming and the breath he's been holding is let out.

 

“Squeak!”

 

Squeak? 

Mark opens his left eye, only finding a mouse looking at him intensely.

 

Before he can even react, the mouse runs towards and he shrieks in fear.

Hands gripping tightly on the board and jumping around to avoid stepping on it.

  
  


Hyunwoo nods understandingly at Yugyeom's words, patting the now teary eyed boy on the shoulder as comfort before walking out the counter to the medicine section to check for supplies with the tall young boy tailing him like a wounded puppy.

“Ah. We ran out of them. But don't worry, I'll ask Mark if there's any in the stockroom.”

  
  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! G-GET AWAYY!!!”

  
  


Hyunwoo and Yugyeom both perks up in alarm, both rushing towards the source of the distressed screaming.

They find themselves in front of the supply room and the eldest of the two opens the door without hesitation.

 

“Mark!”,

Hyunwoo shouts, finding Mark screaming while jumping around frantically.

He spots a mouse around the blond's foot before it runs towards him and Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom screams, jumping behind Hyunwoo for protection in a blink of an eye.

Hyunwoo grabs a broom and-

  
  


_ SMACK! _

  
  


The three teenagers stayed still in their position, shocked to the core.

“Oh.”,

An unknown voice broke the uncomfortable silence and they whipped their head towards the voice’s owner.

 

“I-I’ll just leave y'all to that. Um. Dead mouse.”,

The unknown voice owner that turns out to be Bambam, stands behind Yugyeom and Hyunwoo awkwardly.

Seeing the situation, he backs up slowly, limping as he walks away.

 

Mark sighs in relief, slumping down on the concrete floor.

While Hyunwoo lifts the broom slowly, Yugyeom still hiding behind the elder with the tuff of his brown fluffy hair in sight.

 

One of the eyeball of the mouse is spotted stuck on the broom and the other hanging off its face, spine bent as if it's paper folded in half.

Its front paws are dislocated badly, open wound at the brain dripping fresh metallic red blood.

 

Hyunwoo wrinkles his nose at the sight of its back paws bent and sharp claws stuck in its stomach, small droplets of blood flowing out like a badly closed water tap.

Yugyeom gags at the sight and smell, immediately scrambling out the store to Bambam.

 

Mark freezes at the dead mouse, standing up from his slumped position in seconds with wide eyes.

“It looks fucking disgusting.”,

Mark commented offhandedly.

 

“It is. Can you hand me a piece of old cloth and a plastic bag?”,

Hyunwoo starts as he frowns at the mouse corpse guilty.

The blond hands him the requested supplies immediately, helping him to clean up the drying blood as the elder take out the corpse and the tainted broom.

 

Footsteps are heard running down and before both Hyunwoo and Mark can realize it, Mrs.Son is standing in front of them with the sight of her own son holding a bag of trash with a bloody broom, Mark on the floor getting rid of blood with a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

 

“Oh my. What happened?”,

Mrs.Son asks, seemingly how shocking and suspicious the scene is in front of her.

“We killed a mouse. We also dirtied the floor and your broom.”,

Hyunwoo starts truthfully and Mrs.Son sighs in relief at his words.

 

“Well, did you mean to kill it?”,

Mrs.Son asks carefully.

“No, mother. I didn't mean to kill it.”,

Once again, her son answers truthfully, Mark nodding as a confirmation.

 

Mark knows, of course he does.

Hyunwoo couldn't even dare to harm a fly.

 

“Then you can go back to taking out the corpse. Markie dear, do you need help?”,

Mrs.Son speaks and Hyunwoo nods his head at her confirmation before proceeding to throw out the corpse.

Mark shakes his head slightly, a grateful smile on his lips.

 

“It's okay! I can do it myself. Thank you for offering help aunty!”,

The young boy beams and the lady smiles warmly in return before going back to finish accounting their income.

“Oh yeah Markie, I'll give you your pay tomorrow. Be sure to come!”,

She reminded the blond before going back upstairs.

 

“Okay!”,

Mark shouts out as the lady walks up the stairs.

He smiled to himself at the thought of getting paid, scrubbing off blood happily.

 

The doorbell rings and Mark raises his head to check if it's Hyunwoo.

“Ugh. Hyung how can you be happy scrubbing blood away?”,

Yugyeom grunts as he squats down in front of the elder of the two, pouting with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“It's just blood, Gyeom. We all spill blood, silly.”,

Mark chuckles at the youngster, who frowns even more in return.

“Still. It's grooossssss!”,

Yugyeom whines, making the elder laugh more.

 

“You're like a child, Gyeom.”,

Mark snorts at the younger, who pouts in return.

“ I do not!”,

He protests.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Nooo!”

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

“Nope! And that's final!”,

Yugyeom huffs, emphasizing the “p” while standing up with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Yeah, damn right you do.”

Bambam snorts, standing at the entrance while holding the counter as weight support, doorbell’s ring echoing through the shop.

 

“Bamie!”,

Yugyeom whines and Mark snorts, wiping more blood off the concrete floor.

“So, did you get me the bandage?”,

Bambam starts, hands shaking from the cold and pressure from supporting his body weight.

 

“Oh yeah! I forgot! Oh my god. Mark-hyung! Hyunwoo-hyung said that they ran out of stock!”,

Yugyeom yelps and babbles, Mark raising his eyebrows with confusion written all over his face.

“Okay… But I just restocked them before my shift started…”,

Mark speaks carefully, Taehyung's words stuck at the back of his mind.

 

“Well, they must have ran out because there's many clumsy people like Bambam then!”,

The brown haired boy jokes, making Bambam frown.

“Friendly reminder that you were the one who pushed me on accident.”,

Bambam narrow his eyes dangerously at Yugyeom, who immediately zips his mouth.

 

“It's fine, I'll get you some.”,

Mark snorts at the duo, standing up from his work station to grab some bandages.

Once he got them, Mark hands them to Yugyeom, gesturing to the counter where Bambam is leaning on.

 

“Awww come on! Can't we get it for free? We're friends aren't we?”,

Yugyeom whines, juggling the items to make a point.

“Do you want Mark to be unemployed?”,

Bambam sassed at the counter, rolling his eyes.

 

“No…”,

Yugyeom dips his head low like a scolded child, clutching onto the bandages.

The doorbell rings once again, Hyunwoo stepping in hurriedly.

 

“It's so cold outside.”,

He comments, rubbing a hand on his left arm.

He looks at Yugyeom and Bambam back at forth, before walking towards the youngest.

 

“I'll scan these for you. With 50% off.”,

Hyunwoo smiles warmly at Yugyeom, taking the bandages into his own hands with Yugyeom squealing happily.

Mark roll his eyes at how soft Hyunwoo is for Yugyeom, as if the young boy is his own brother.

 

“Hyung, if you do that we're not going to earn!”,

Mark calls out from the back, squatting down to clean away the last off the blood stain.

“It's fine!”

Hyunwoo shouts back, Bambam raising a brow at him and Yugyeom humming a tune happily.

 

After paying for the bandages, Yugyeom immediately rushes to Bambam, Hyunwoo handing them a stool behind the counter so Bambam can sit on.

Mark cleans up the last of the blood stain, packing it in a plastic bag and screwing the cap on the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

 

He rushes over to help bandage Bambam up since all Yugyeom can do is wrap it and not secure it.

“Thanks Mark-hyung.”,

Bambam smiles lightly and Mark beams as return.

 

As the two youngsters leave, with Yugyeom supporting Bambam who's limping, the elder of the two suddenly turned around to bow slightly at Mark and Hyunwoo before leaving the place.

Something at the back of Mark's mind screams suspicion.

 

“Mark.”,

Hyunwoo calls out and the blond turns to look at the elder who's wearing a confused expression, eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you tell them that you work here?”,

Hyunwoo asks and Mark feels his blood run cold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feel free to drop constructive criticism and your guesses on who's Mark's stalker!   
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> yell at me on twitter and curiouscat (@) double_the_zero


	4. Survey! (NOT UPDATE)

Sorry if you think that it's an update!!   
Of course I'll update as soon as possible, don't worry!  
I actually dropped by to ask a few questions out of pure curiosity! 

1\. Do you prefer me to focus more on Mark's school life/ casual life/ both?

2\. Do you mind my writing style? Where do you want me to improve on?  
→ my writing style is in third person POV, I keep it   
simple and more understandable (hopefully),   
since for this I can't reveal too much I'm doing it   
slight minimalist-like (also please do point out   
grammar mistakes since English isn't my first   
language)

3\. What do you think of the overall plot? (are you guys bored yet lol)

4\. Are any of you interested to me a beta reader?   
→ it's purely just for this fanfic, but if you're   
interested in other yet-to·be-posted works (in a   
sense just being my beta reader), by all means   
please do contact me through my twitter   
([@]double_the_zero) or email   
(chigusa200088@gmail.com) or even Line!   
([@]_zero00_)

5\. Do you want me to give hints from time to time or do you wish to figure everything out yourselves? 

 

And that's that! Thank you so much for reading through these questions and hopefully answer them!   
I hope I don't let you guys down and I hope to hear some responses soon!


	5. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! Sorry it took so long ahhhhhh I'm also working on a new one shot fic so pls look forward to it too! Thank you for being so patient omg ;;

Trigger warning!

\- blood

  
  
  
  


Mark stands facing the store room’s door, stunned with thoughts running wild in his head.

“How even the fuck do they know.”,

He grumbles under his breath, frowning while tightening his grip on the bag of blood soiled cloth.

 

He clears his mind for a few seconds, before planning out how to get Yugyeom and Bambam to tell him the reason why do they know his working location.

It's incredibly cold out, the street filled with primary school students running along into their parent's arms.

 

Mark watches on with a fond smile, making his way to the alley of dumpster at the side of the shop.

Unfortunately for him, once he set foot in the dark alley with dumpsters on both side, something in him triggers his flight or fight instinct.

 

Ignoring the panic that's mixed in his blood, he makes his way into the end of the dark alley, where two large trash bin is placed.

He walks with long, quick stride and he quickly makes his way to the waste bin.

  
  
  
  


_ Crunch. _

  
  
  
  


“Shit.”,

Mark curses under his breath, throwing the bag of trash quickly and turns around.

A cat is seen biting a cockroach in front of him, explaining the noise.

 

Mark sighs out loud, walking out of the alley hurriedly avoiding the cockroach eating cat.

“When will I ever stop being paranoid?”,

Mark sighs loudly, rubbing his arms to get warmth as he enters the store.

 

“Mark, we're closing up early since there's no one coming after this hour. Do you need me to send you home?”,

Hyunwoo starts as soon as the blond enters the store.

“Yes please.”,

Mark smiles gratefully, still feeling unsafe about walking home alone.

 

The sky is painted violet and yellow, much like a painting in an art exhibition when the two boys walk out the store.

“Be safe boys! Also please make sure to get soy sauce Hyunwoo-ah!”,

Mrs. Son calls out after them and they both wave her goodbye with Hyunwoo sending her a thumbs up as acknowledgement.

 

Walking back to Mark's house only requires a solid ten minutes and Hyunwoo never did understand why did Mark ask him to walk him home ever since his first day working in the store.

 

The T-junction near Mark's house is slightly emptier than usual, mostly because of the cold autumn air that's keeping everyone in their own homes.

“Ah, the store is that way. Is it okay if you walk alone from here, Mark?”,

Hyunwoo asks, pointing at the left side of the T-junction and Mark pauses for a second, feeling his blood draining at the thought of walking alone despite the bright street lights.

 

He nods anyway, not wanting to burden his friend who's clueless about his fear.

“I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Mark.”,

Hyunwoo smiles warmly and Mark nods in return, unable to smile due to the unsettling waves in his gut.

 

They wave each other goodbye and Mark strides quickly back home, ignoring the feeling that someone is behind him despite turning back many times to find no one as he grips his bag strap tighter by the second.

Upon reaching his house door, he hurriedly run to the door with keys jingling and shaky hands, ignoring the pain from the ice cold doorknob.

 

He looks down for a moment and he pauses, the sudden cold breeze making him feel like he's in a horror movie.

 

It's that box.

 

That damned boxed gift.

 

With the same black ribbon on it.

 

Mark never felt like crying so much in his whole life because of a fucking small box.

The note on it isn't helping Mark reducing fear either.

 

_ Take this in. Open it up. Just this once. Please. _

_ I promise that the gift in it won’t be something you don't like. _

 

Mark contemplates to step on the box instead but with the memory of how his stalker threatened to hurt his friends…

He picks up the box hurriedly, lowly cursing under his breath and enters his house.

 

Never in his life has he regretted living alone, that is until his stalker appeared.

Mark feels like calling his sisters to cry about it but he doesn't want them to think that he isn't independent.

 

He sets the small box on the counter with his sweaty and shaky hands with a deep breath, school bag left on the couch.

It sits on his kitchen counter peacefully, a very unsettlingly dangerous aura spreading off.

 

Wanting to get it over with, Mark opens the box immediately without thinking too much.

First, the beautiful charcoal black ribbon comes off first with a soft pull and it drags across the marble kitchen counter beautifully, complementing the monotonous colors of it.

 

Then it's the navy blue velvet box.

Mark sucks in a breath before opening the cover delicately, as if there's a bomb in it.

 

And there it is.

 

His present.

 

A glass strawberry.

 

Mark gapes at the sight of it and he slowly picks it up to observe.

It's looks very real for one and the way how the white opaque part blends into the see through red glass is incredibly mesmerizing to watch.

 

It reflects the soft light of his kitchen's small yellow light even from the inside like a disco ball, as if the sun is held in it.

The strawberry leaf is a navy green that resembles the real thing, curled softly at the edges, sharp pointy edges that Mark takes note of to not touch.

 

The details for the strawberry seeds is on point, even though there's evidence that it's handmade.

The small bump at the top teardrop shaped glass proves it.

 

He has to admit it, it is something he likes.

But everyone only knows that he likes strawberry shortcakes and not actual strawberry.

 

“This is fucking creepy.”,

Mark curses under his breath, noticing a metal stand for the glass strawberry placed around the rim of the box.

He spots a note peeking under the plush pillow for the glass ornament and without hesitation, he pulls it out to read.

 

_ Hope you like it Markeu~ _

_ I made it myself, only you have this! _

_ Happy 300th day! _

 

And that does it, Mark doesn't feel like having dinner anymore, even if he was really wanting to try out that new recipe tonight.

He leaves the hell of a gift on the kitchen counter, grabbing his bag harshly as he makes his way up to his bedroom hurriedly.

 

Of course, he makes sure that he locked his front door before doing anything.

Mark feels disgusted, wanting to puke at how dedicated his stalker is.

 

Why can't they just approach him like a normal human being and just be friends?

Do they have to do it like this, creeping him out?

 

What do they even gain from a creeped out Mark?

 

The sudden adrenaline rush makes Mark dizzy, and he grits his teeth in order to collect himself before standing up and making sure that the curtains is closed properly even if he did close them before school.

“Better safe than sorry.”,

Mark tells himself.

 

The blond sits down shakily, getting his homework from his school bag after tossing it on the floor harshly.

Picking up a pen, he starts finishing up his assignment for the week.

 

After a solid 3 hours, he flips through his finished work, making sure that there isn't any mistakes through his dictionary because of his poor Korean.

With the last flip of the thin page, Mark glances at his closed curtain for a second, wanting to throw the gift out the window.

 

But he doesn't.

 

Instead he leaves the gift where it was, on the kitchen counter as he washes up for bed.

Mark curses his stalker to step on a lego before closing his eyes for another restless slumber.

  
  
  


A tall figure looms over him, fingers tracing the outline of his spine, finger pad prodding at every bump of his bone joints, touch cold to the warm body.

 

Chocolate brown eyes are half open, eyelashes fluttering quickly, trying to regain consciousness and energy.

 

He feels groggy, as if drugged and unable to fight back.

 

The long fingers travel to his torso, red eyes scanning over the touched area as if worshipping a statue.

 

Mark feels like puking in disgust.

 

He wants to push those hands away, wants to punch the owner of those ruby red eyes, wants those features disappeared from his life.

 

But he couldn't.

 

He lies in the dark helplessly, like a drugged rat on a dissection table, red eyes sharp like a operation knife, hands strong like the nail secured through the mice's paws.

 

Mark sobs out in fear as red eyes approach his helpless form.

 

Long fingers travel close to his face.

 

He still struggles to fight back.

 

And before he can comprehend it, red paints his vision.

 

Red, like ruby diamonds found in a mining spot, sparkly, mesmerizing, reflective but the sharp points of the diamond will leave a scar on your skin.

 

Red, like a mountain of apples in a basket, alluring and sweet, a bite in and you'll want to savor the sweetness forever, the apple core being a choking hazard.

 

And Mark would rather die than letting the red eyes strip him clean like studying a rat's insides.

 

Red, like wine, dark, mysterious, calming as it flows in a wine glass and the overconsumption of the delicious liquid will send you emptying your stomach in a toilet bowl.

 

Red, like roses, aromatic, solid, full of nature's trademark natural colors with the smell of love and affection as the thorns on the stem piercing through your skin, leaving it to drip out red and a piercing pain.

 

Red.

 

Red like blood.

 

Pain, pleasure, fear, the metallic smell, the gore-y feel, addicting and so mesmerizing to watch as the slightly thick red liquid flows down your forearm, pulse slit open.

 

Blood that will be spilling out of his guts like a waterfa-

 

“Mark. Happy 300th day.”

 

Brown eyes snap open in the matter of seconds, hands flailing around and presses on the table lamp switch.

There isn't anyone in his room.

 

Mark's breath are cut short and his throat feels dry.

He shakily steadies himself, eyes filling up with tears in fear and he holds his breath to raise his eyes timidly.

 

Chest rising up and down unevenly, cold sweat matting his forehead and palms till they're sticky, Mark looks around frantically in the bright room, legs too wobbly to stand up and look around.

He feels so terrified and weak.

 

He lets out the breath he's been holding and reaches out for his phone near the table lamp.

With his a click there goes the phone lighting up, it informs its owner the time.

 

5.00a.m.

 

School doesn't start in another 3 hours and the alarm doesn't ring in another 2 hours 30 minutes.

 

Mark sighs loudly and let's a few stray tears flow down his cheek, lying back down on his fluffy pillow tiredly as he thinks of something to do, since he can't go back to sleep.

He leaves the bed around 10 minutes later as the sun starts to shine through the small gap of his curtains.

 

A hot steaming shower helps him relax in the cold tense winter and Mark lets out a satisfied sigh, relaxing his muscles under the comfort sensation of hot water landing on his cold skin.

Reaching out to turn off the showerhead, he sighs out loud in frustration.

 

“It's another day, isn't it?”,

He mumbles under his breath, long blond bangs matted to his face, slightly blocking his own vision.

The thought of needing to deal with his stalker makes him scared and mentally tired.

 

“I'm so sick of this.”,

He tells to no one with a choked voice, tears threatening to fall out of frustration as he turns off the showerhead and pulling open his shower curtain before walking out the tub carefully.

Mark looks at himself in the mirror before sighing loudly, hands reaching for a towel in the dry basin before wrapping it around his waist as he goes through his regular skin care routine.

 

Brushing his teeth with his favourite toothbrush that has a Pikachu on it, then washing his face thoroughly as if it will wash his fear away and finally wipes clean his face with his mint green face towel that's hanging next to the mirror.

He takes a last long look at himself, knowing that he still looks tired before giving up mentally to look energetic as he walks back to his room hurriedly.

 

Putting on his school uniform quickly due to the cold air travelling around the house he buttons up his blouse with the speed of light then throwing on a thick winter jacket.

Mark settles down in front of his desk mirror, blowing his hair dry before putting on moisturizer made for the cold winter air and a quick lip balm to avoid chapped lips.

 

He looks at his fresh and neat looking reflection, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he packs his bag for school.

With his bag settled on his table, he double checks his timetable for the day, the thin paper placed under the glass of his desk top, he makes sure to bring along his old notes from last year that Jackson asked to borrow since his having a pop quiz tomorrow and the younger's Mathematics teacher happens to be Mark’s teacher before.

 

Rummaging through his desk drawer, he finds his old notes before placing them neatly into a clear file, arranging the papers according to their chapters for Jackson.

Knowing that there's time to kill, Mark lazily puts the file into his bag, double checking his homework and assignments before zipping up his bag nicely.

 

Taking his bag with him, Mark makes his way down the empty house to the kitchen, freezing up at the sight of the gift from last night.

His hands shakes and his good mood that was building up falters and he walk towards the glass strawberry stiffly, stopping right in front of it.

 

With shaky hands Mark puts the box lid back on, taking the box and puts it at the very back of his bookshelf next to the television, blocking it with a random stash of magazines.

He calms down his beating heart, taking a deep breath, not realizing that he was holding his bag the whole time.

 

By the time he calms down completely, his knuckles are red from gripping his bag strap too tight and he was drenched in cold sweat, body still shivering from the impact of the box.

Mark sets his bag on the tall stool at the kitchen counter and numbly makes himself breakfast.

 

As much as he's tempted to take another shower to wash away the cold sweat, he really doesn't wish to fall sick.

He can't afford to skip any class at the moment, with a small exam coming up, he really can't miss a class.

 

Getting a cup from the kitchen cabinet Mark makes himself a hot cup of yuzu tea to drink as he fries some pancake, American style because he misses home.

He can't wait for winter break so he can go home to his parents.

 

Smiling at the memory of the warm LA weather, his little brother Joey’s happy smile, Tammy’s cooking and his nieces, Grace's helpful advices, his parents’ warm hug and loving smiles, Mark just wants to quit school in Korea and just return home.

Of course, he can't do so.

 

After all, he was the one who requested to study in a different environment, to experience living in other countries.

Who knew it would turn out like this.

 

Frowning at the thought, he cracks the egg a little too hard, causing it to just explode in his hand.

Looking down at the sharp eggshell hurting his skin as the cold egg white and egg yolk drip on the kitchen counter messily, Mark lets out yet another long sigh.

 

Cleaning the mess, he continues to make his pancake batter without putting too much thought to it.

Mark walks to the fridge to get his small box of strawberries from yesterday, chopping some up into small cubes before adding it in the batter.

 

Flipping the pancakes with a hint of soft pink from the strawberry juice, he stacks them up on a plate, putting some whipped cream and a strawberry on it.

Satisfied with the results, he snaps a picture before uploading it up on his Instagram before savoring the sweet hot pancakes.

 

He smiles happily at the taste of the warm, fluffy and sweet pancake, savoring them with all of his heart with sips of comforting yuzu tea.

Once he's done with his breakfast, he washes his dishes and dries them before leaving them on the drying rack.

 

While wiping clean the kitchen counter top, he glances quickly at the clock.

 

6.30a.m.

 

“Another hour to go, huh.”,

Mark mumbles to himself before setting the rag away, washing his hands.

Drying off his hands by wiping them on his jacket, he makes his way to the bookshelf, picking out a random book before settling down on the couch to read.

 

By the time he finishes the book, it's already 7.15 a.m.

“Hm, being early won't hurt.”,

Mark contemplates, standing up to leave the book on the coffee table, grabbing his bag and keys before leaving the house.

 

He walks to the bus station with a very uneasy feeling sitting in his gut as he silently prays to any God to protect him.

Mark takes a turn and sees the T-junction like always, with a lot of aunties and uncles outside their doors to sweep away fallen leaves.

 

Mark is always grateful of their presence, it makes him feel safe and secured.

Greeting them quickly, he makes his way to the bus stop before it arrives.

 

He waits at the bus stop and sadly, today he's alone.

Feeling jittery, Mark's eyes wanders around, cautious and heart beating almost out of his chest.

 

Praying that the bus will arrive soon, he's already hot on his heels, tempted to just run to school instead.

As if on cue, the bus comes into view, Mark letting out a slightly relieved sigh.

 

“Morning Mark.”,

The bus driver smiles warmly when the door opens and Mark praises all the gods, getting on the vehicle even if he still feels uneasy.

 

On the way to school, Mark can't take his mind off the glass strawberry he received.

Shaking the thoughts away, he lets the exhaustion and lack of sleep due to the nightmare kick in, eyelids slowly closing and he sleeps, dreamless.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! kudos and comments are welcomed!  
> Twitter - double_the_zero  
> Curious abt anything?  
> curiouscat.me/double_the_zero


	6. Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm back! I hope y'all savor this chapter slowly hehehehe some interesting stuff is gonna happen soon!  
> Thank you for waiting patiently for my update!

 

Mark hops off the vehicle quickly with a nod  goodbye to the bus driver before walking to the school gate that's crowded with students as he tries to find Jaebum and the boys.

“MARK!!!”,

A too bright and cheerful voice chirps out for him, Jackson.

 

Upon hearing his name being called, Mark whips his head around, trying to spot the Chinese boy.

But instead finding himself being pulled to a headlock by Jackson, he finds himself shifting around in his standing spot, squirming with discomfort as he feels a pair of eyes watching him.

 

“Mark!!!!”

 

And the said boy frowns, tiptoeing more to find his friend.

He tips and tips until he's literally on his toes, balance bad and wobbling.

 

At that moment, a random kid runs into him and he slips, falling face first.

Acting by his instinct, Mark covers his face and braces for impact, eyes squeezed shut tightly and lips pulled to a thin line.

 

Except, the impact and the pain of his elbows colliding with the floor doesn't happen.

Mark finds himself being pressed up to a firm chest instead and he hears a fake awkward cough.

 

Lifting his head up, he sees Jinyoung smiling nervously, lips wobbling, iris shaking and cheeks pink.

The younger is holding onto Mark's elbows, grip slightly tight and Mark blinks up to the younger, dumbfounded.

 

“A-Ah, thanks Jinyoungie.”,

Mark breaks the awkward silence between them when some students scoffs at them for blocking the road before grabbing Jinyoung by his wrist and walking in to the school ground.

“H-Hyung. Um. Jackson and the others are right there.”,

Jinyoung stutters out, pulling on slightly to the right direction and Mark stumbles a little, face pressed against his back.

 

Jinyoung freezes for a second but continues walking, Mark feeling himself turning red out of embarrassment and he bites his lip nervously remembering that the younger has a crush on him.

Mark's grip on Jinyoung's wrist loosens up and  Jinyoung catches his quickly, the tip of his ears red as they make their way to Jackson and the others.

 

“Mark! How did you not see me?!”,

Jackson yelps upon Mark's arrival, pouting as he crosses his arms, upset.

“I couldn't even hear you clearly, Jacks.”,

Mark sighs out, hands sliding out of Jinyoung's grip to makes his way to Jackson, which the younger couldn't help but to feel disappointed.

 

Jinyoung breathes out deeply through his nostrils and when he looks up, he finds Jaebum giving him a thumbs up and a quick wiggle of his eyebrows, making Jinyoung turn from pink to red.

“Hyung!”,

The younger hisses out when the maknaes look over to him, raised brows at Jinyoung's red face.

 

“Let’s head in.”,

Youngjae butts in cheerfully yet cluelessly as Jinyoung freezes, the rest of the boys hums in agreement, walking into the school building together.

Jackson hops to Jinyoung energetically and loops his arms around the younger’s neck, who stumbles a little at the sudden weight.

 

Taking the chance, Jinyoung peeks at Mark, who’s busy discussing about games to Jaebum, both incredibly absorbed to the topic.

The young takes the chance to appreciate his crush’s visual, smooth skin, pink lips stretched to a wide smile, showing off his canine tooth cutely, slim fingers waving in the air as he talks animatedly, eyes full with sparkles of interest and passion.

 

Jinyoung catches Jaebum side eyeing him as he listens to Mark's game theory before the elder smirks, sneaky fingers behind his back to give Jinyoung thumbs up.

The younger flushes red once again and Jackson invades his vision field, looking at the talking duo then back at him.

 

“What's up with you and Jaebum-hyung?”,

Jackson asks, confused and he presses his weight on Jinyoung's shoulder more, making the younger almost tripping.

“N-Nothing.”,

Jinyoung blurts out, blush not fading and Jackson raises a brow at him before shrugging, dragging him along.

 

Youngjae watches the scene go on in front of him and he hums in confusion, trying to analyze Jinyoung's weird behavior.

“Is it me? Or is Jinyoungie-hyung acting weird lately?”,

Youngjae asks Bambam and Yugyeom who are beside him chatting and they both pause their steps, Yugyeom tilting his head in confusion at Youngjae as Bambam shrugs.

 

“What's up hyung? Is Jinyoung-hyung’s behavior bothering you?”,

Bambam asks, tone genuinely curious and Youngjae shakes his head in reply.

“It's nothing. Forget I asked.”,

The eldest of the three tells him before bringing up other topics to talk about as they make their way to their classes.

 

“Oh yeah Mark! You have to come have lunch for us today! Bambam have some interesting stuffs to announce.”,

Jackson shoots up suddenly, rushing to grab Mark’s shoulders and shaking him excitedly, who nods dumbly in response.

Jackson beams then turns to give Bambam a OK sign and the younger grins at Yugyeom before the three of them dabs in the same time, earning groans and sighs from the others.

 

“Let's just head to class.”,

Jaebum sighs out upon approaching the stairs as they all separate ways to their classroom with a wave goodbye.

“So game later at my place?”,

Jaebum asks Mark, eyes glinting with anticipation.

 

“Hell yeah!”,

Mark beams and they fist bump, both looking forward to play Overwatch since Jaebum bought the game a few days ago.

“See you during lunch!”,

Jaebum pats his shoulder and Mark nods in return, ignoring the churning in his stomach in uneasiness as he approaches his seat.

 

 

 

 

_You look good today markeu! As per usual, your clean table and desk! I wiped it all dry for you so enjoy your day!_

_Will you take in any gifts soon? Did you like the strawberry?_

 

 

 

 

And Mark frowns at the piece of note dangling at the edge of his desk, ripping it off and crumbling it up immediately, hands shaking slightly.

Distracting himself, he sets his belongings down and opens his bag to get his homework.

 

“Shit. I forgot to give Jackson his notes.”,

Mark curses out at the sight of the file and he grabs it without hesitation and rushes out the classroom to Jackson's.

The sophomore year homerooms are at the other side of the building and Mark praises the clock on the wall that shows that he has 15 minutes more till the bell rings.

 

Speeding up, he can hear his footsteps echoing down the corridor and he takes a turn up the stairs, running straight and narrowly avoiding other students who are looking at him.

Mark, who lacks of exercising, pants harshly as he picks up his pace nearly falls when he runs into someone at the top of the stairs.

 

“Sor-”

 

“Mark?”

 

Hyunwoo blinks at Mark, who blinks back dumbly before remembering what he's supposed to be doing, hot on his heels and about to take off while panting heavily.

“Where are you going?”,

Hyunwoo asks as the other tries to catch his breath, giving his friend a “give me a moment” hand gesture.

 

The skinny and tall brown haired boy beside Hyunwoo watches Mark taking deep breaths together with Hyunwoo in confusion, the both of them waiting for Mark to explain.

“I'm. Finding Jackson. Need to hand him this file.  Wow I feel lightheaded.”,

Mark manages out, vision slightly blurring at the edge as he waves the file weakly.

 

“Ah. Hyungwon, you're in the same class as Jackson, aren't you?”,

Hyunwoo asks and the boy nods in response.

“Here, I'll help you hand it to him.”,

Hyungwon tells Mark, slender fingers stretched out and Mark smiles gratefully before handing the file to the younger.

 

“Thanks a lot. You're a lifesaver.”,

Mark tells him, lightly wiping his sweat with his sleeve.

“No problem. I'm glad I could help out.”,

Hyungwon smiles back warmly and Hyunwoo places a hand on the younger's shoulder, turning to Mark.

 

“I’m glad your problem is solved now Mark. I'll be drop him off at his homeroom. See you tomorrow.”,

Hyunwoo chuckles lightly before bowing at Mark who waves them a goodbye before sighing out in relief, turning back and walking down the stairs.

Making his way down the now quite empty stairs, he couldn't help but to feel as if someone is following him despite some students walking in pairs.

 

Ignoring the unsettling thoughts, Mark runs back to his classroom without turning his head back.

Slowing down at the sight of his classroom, Mark jogs a little to his seat, sitting down and proceeds to slump on the desk.

 

“Wow you're sweating so much. Where did you go?”,

Taehyung's voice made Mark jolt and he sits up quickly, spotting his friend looking at him with pure curiosity.

“Ah, I went to give Jackson the notes from last year.” ,

Mark tells Taehyung and the younger lets out a hum of acknowledgement, nodding like a child.

 

The first half of school goes on rather smoothly, Taehyung occasionally sneaking some notes to chit chat and ask if he should buy a book or a pair of headphones for Yoongi.

Mark replies that particular note with “you're whipped omg”.

 

Taehyung replies it with a “yeah I'm whipped good ;)” and they both cover their laugh poorly, nearly getting a detention from the teacher.

The bell for lunch break rings and Mark spots Taehyung getting a lunchbox out from his bag, which is rare.

 

“Did you cook?”,

Mark asks, genuinely curious and Taehyung beams.

“Yeah, I did! I made this for Yoongi!”,

Taehyung whispers excitedly, lightly bouncing on his heels and Mark whistles, standing in front of Taehyung's desk, admiring the younger's handiwork.

 

“Wow! That's amazing!”,

Mark gasps out and Taehyung smiles wider with pride when he opens the box to show off the visually pleasing seaweed kumamon on top of fried rice .

“I'm gonna go and give it to him now! Wanna come?”,

Taehyung whispers and Mark shakes his head sadly.

 

“I'm having lunch with the guys today. But be careful and hurry back!”,

Mark half whispers back to Taehyung, who nods and rushes out the classroom.

He smiles at his friend's skip running form before making his way to the cafeteria.

  
  
  
  


“Mark-hyung!”,

Youngjae greets him as soon as he notices the elder queuing up behind him for noodles.

“Hey Youngjae.”,

Mark greets back and they both start chatting about games and Coco.

 

“How's she doing lately?”,

Mark asks as Youngjae finishes his ramble on how expensive game consoles are these days.

“Oh! She's good, hyung! Man that tip you gave me really saved her!”,

Youngjae beams and chirps in return.

 

“It's fine, Youngjae-ah. I'm glad to help.”,

Mark smiles warmly and Youngjae tells him to come visit Coco soon as he turns around to order his noodles.

“I’ll see you at the table, hyung!”,

Youngjae tells him before taking off first as Mark orders his food.

 

Taking his tray of noodles, Mark spots the others easily since Jackson is screaming at the top of his lungs, avoiding Jaebum's headbutt.

Shaking his head while smiling, Mark walks to the table, setting his tray down at the available seat next to Youngjae and the opposite of Jinyoung.

 

“So what's the commotion?”,

Mark asks, watching Jackson being head-butted by Jaebum.

“Ah, Jackson-hyung promised to bring Jaebum-hyung's reference books back but he lost them.”,

Bambam pipes up, chewing on his rice as he speaks.

 

Mark snorts at Jackson before focusing on eating, making the younger gasps out in betrayal.

“Markiepooh! How could you!”,

Jackson yelps out before screaming in pain as Jaebum headlocks him, students around their table laughing quietly.

 

“I think you should keep your volume down before the discipline teacher thinks that Jaebum is bullying you. We can't have him in detention, Sseun-ah.”,

Jinyoung pipes up, putting his kimbap down in his lunchbox as he finishes chewing.

“But hyung is bullying me! It hurts! Ow!”,

Jackson pouts, arm crossed and Jaebum smacks the back of his head.

 

“That's what you get for losing my precious notes! What if Youngjae or Bambam needs them next year?”,

Jaebum huffs before taking a sip of his shikye and a bite of fried rice.

“Nah. I'd prefer Mark-hyung’s notes.”,

Bambam replies lazily and earns a dangerous glare from Jaebum.

 

“I-I mean, now that Jaebum-hyung’s notes are missing.”,

Bambam fixes his sentence quickly and the table gives a unamused hum.

“You better sleep with your eyes open tonight, Bam-ah.”,

Yugyeom pats his best friend’s back as the boy apologizes to Jaebum, giving the elder his roasted beef.

 

Jaebum looks at the piece of nicely roasted beef piece on his fried rice and looks at Bambam with his eyebrows raised before nodding, eating the beef in one bite.

“That was your only protein resource!”,

Yugyeom gasps at Bambam as Jaebum chews on the beef happily and the elder of the two sighs.

 

“Anything to keep myself safe, man.”,

Bambam tell him miserably and eats his beefless beef steak and rice.

“Hey! How come Bambam can bribe you and I can't?!”,

Jackson yells accusingly at Jaebum, who shrugs in reply.

 

“Anyways, what's the interesting announcement?”,

Youngjae asks, blowing on his noodles and savoring it.

“Ah, that. Me, Jackson and Yugyeom are thinking of having a party! Y’know, alcohol, music! Just the 7 of us!”,

Bambam leans in to half whisper and Mark blinks at the younger's words.

 

“What. But where will you even do it? Don't you all live with your parents?”,

Jinyoung asks with a raised brow, clearly confused.

“Well yeah. But isn't Bambam living alone?”,

Jaebum asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I live with Yugyeom and his family for a bit until my mom moves in completely with me. Have you forgotten, hyung?”,

Bambam informs with a wave of his fork in the air.

“Then Mark-hyung is the only one who lives alone.”,

Jackson pipes up and everyone nods in acknowledgement.

 

It isn't a secret that Mark lives alone despite never had people coming over.

How can the whole school not know the good-looking transfer student doesn't live alone with the news travelling with the speed of light?

 

“No.”,

Mark firmly turns them down even before anyone could open their mouth to ask.

“Well, we saw that coming. So Yugyeom's parents are going out on a business trip next week. Which is…”,

Bambam starts as he shrugs, ignoring Mark's eye roll and tone confident.

 

“Exam break!”,

Yugyeom chirps out brightly and Mark recalls about three weeks ago him stressing out over his biology test with his “fan” sending in tips that's more like answer which oddly enough, are correct answers to his paper and shivers at the bad memory.

“Ah. Me and Jaebum-hyung are not going then.”,

Jinyoung tells them calmly, putting down his utensils as Jaebum nods.

 

“Why?!”,

Bambam shrieks dramatically, almost standing on the table as Jackson uses his puppy eyes on the duo.

“Because you're just gonna create a mess that hard to clean and I'm not going to be there when it happens. Think for my brain cells for a minute here.”,

Jinyoung sighs out, rubbing his temple.

 

“Nah, his brain cells are all dead.”,

Yugyeom tells with a wave of his hand knowing that he caused it and Jaebum snorts, earning a harsh slap on his bicep and a glare from Jinyoung.

“Kim. Yugyeom.”,

Jinyoung grits out dangerously and Yugyeom sticks his tongue out in return.

 

“Anyways, Youngjae! You're coming, right?”,

Jackson asks the boy with fake innocence, knowing well that the boy is easily influenced.

“Well…”,

Youngjae hesitates, the table almost in a war.

 

Youngjae peeks at the others, Jaebum and Jinyoung with stern glares on him, Yugyeom and Bambam looking at him pleadingly, Mark not giving half a fuck and eating and Jackson with his puppy eyes in front of him.

3 versus 2. Oh well.

 

“I'll go.”,

Youngjae mutters and the organizer trio whoops in victory, earning themselves dirty looks from other students.

“If he's coming then our JJ bros here are definitely tagging along!”,

Jackson chirps happily, almost elbowing Jaebum.

 

“Watch it, punk.”,

Jaebum hisses and Jackson shrinks back to the seat.

“Oh he isn't denying that he's coming.”,

Yugyeom pipes up and everyone pauses to look at him.

 

“... Watch out after school, Yugyeom.”,

A dangerous voice breaks the silence and Bambam pats Yugyeom on the back.

“How about you, Mark-hyung?”,

Youngjae asks and Mark pauses his movements, before setting down his chopsticks.

 

“I don't look like I have any choice now, do I?”,

Mark sighs out as most of them are looking at him, anticipating for his answer.

The table is full with celebratory cheers and a few quiet students who are covering their face in embarrassment.

 

“I regret this already.”,

Mark hears Jinyoung mutter out as Jaebum sighs deeply, praying to God to save his ears.

“I'm gonna start walking back fo class, see y'all later.”,

Mark stands up after not able to handle the loud celebration and dirty looks anymore and starts, Jaebum and Jinyoung following suit, Youngjae sneakily leaving too.

  
  
  
  


_I hope you enjoyed your noodles! I don't really like the fact that you're going over to your friend Jaebum's house for games! :( I'll buy you games so that you won't have to play at his place, how does that sound? :)_

 

 

 

 

Mark cringes at the note before crumpling up, throwing it away in the dustbin as the bell for the end of recess rings, students entering their classes.

He rushes to sit down at his desk and he couldn't help but to get anxious that Taehyung has yet to return to class.

Those thoughts are slightly left aside as his science teacher enters.

 

The students are quiet, the only person speaking in the class being the homeroom teacher and Mark sneaks a glance beside him, Taehyung's seat that is still empty.

Did he got caught slipping out the school? Or did he ditch class for the rest of the day with Yoongi? Don't Yoongi have classes in university too?

 

“So you guys finish up the questions in page 56, Section A number, hmmm, let's go for 12th to 24th while I go take a quick toilet break.”,

The teacher flips through the pages of their workbook and instructs, earning groans from most of the class and Mark sighs, Taehyung is going to get in trouble.

As soon as the teacher leaves, the back door of the classroom opens and Taehyung sneaks in the room, settling down in his seat hurriedly.

 

“Taehyung! What took you so long?”

Mark whispers harshly and Taehyung smiles apologetically as he wipes his sweat and gets his workbook out.

“I got caught up talking with Yoongi! Did Mrs. Kwon realize my absence?”,

Taehyung whispers back and Mark shakes his head before giving Taehyung information on the topic Mrs. Kwon was talking about.

 

“You're lucky she's old and that she likes you. Page 56.”,

Mark replies, rolling his eyes as Taehyung beams cheekily.

“Hehe. Thanks Mark.”,

Taehyung beams and Mark couldn't help but to smile back too.

  
  
  
  


“Ah, hyung! I heard that you and Jaebum-hyung are going to his house for Overwatch! Can I come? Pretty please!”,

Is what Mark was greeted by Youngjae as he approaches the boy after school and he sighs, nodding his head while smiling because who is he to turn down the ray of sunshine?

“Hello to you too.”,

Mark jokes slightly at Youngjae as the younger boy cheers and he blushes in embarrassment, greeting Mark properly.

 

Jaebum laughs and ruffles Youngjae's hair as they wait for the others to walk out the school gate.

“But of course Youngjae, you're welcome to join us.”,

Mark smiles at the pouting boy, ruffling his hair, making it more messy.

 

“Hyung!”,

Youngjae whines to both Mark and Jaebum who laughs and coos at him, helping to pat down the messy strands of hair.

While the duo dots on Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung happen to be walking over, Jinyoung immediately starting to blush and tense up while Jackson beams and calls out to his friends.

 

“Jaebum-hyung! Mark-hyung!”,

The Chinese boy chirps happily, looping arms with Jinyoung and drags his best friend to the trio.

“Sseun! Slow down!”,

Jinyoung urges, legs slightly dragging due to Jackson's Sonic speed running, almost tripping over himself.

 

Jaebum and Mark notes the duo and laughs when they see Jinyoung being dragged by Jackson like a dog owner and a very hyper puppy, making Jinyoung flush in embarrassment in the process.

“Hyung! Jinyoungie-hyung is gonna trip!”,

Youngjae shouts out and Jackson slows down, causing Jinyoung to nearly trip forward if Jackson didn’t pull him back in time.

 

Calming down, Jinyoung sends Jackson a murderous look as a warning to not do that again which the other replies with a sincerely apologetic smile, scratching his head bashfully.

Approaching the others, Jinyoung takes note to plan a revenge on the laughing trio.

 

Later on when Yugyeom and Bambam arrives, Jaebum tells them about JInyoung and Jackson, which the younglings laugh uncontrollably, earning a glare from Jinyoung.

“Come on now, let him live. Let’s just go get food! I’m hungry and cold!”,

Jackson says, coming to rescue Jinyoung.

Heading to the cafe, settling down and savoring the best pastries, the seven boys took the time and planned the party.

“So we’ll have alcohol, without doubt.”,

Bambam wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Youngjae frowns a little at the mention of the beverage of choice.

 

“Aren’t we underage?”,

He asks and Bambam blinks for a moment, mind blank before laughing.

“It’s just shandy and soda, hyung! It’s basically just cocktail!”,

The Thai boy explains even though the six of them doubt that it’ll just be something light knowing him well.

 

“And maybe a few bottles of soju?”,

Bambam adds on bashfully, making the four of them groan while Jackson and Yugyeom squeal excitedly.

“And then, maybe we can sneak in a club?”,

He continues timidly, earning glares from Jaebum, Jinyoung and Mark.

 

“Why would you want to sneak in a club? Can’t you just wait until you’re legal?”,

Jaebum sighs out, massaging his temple.

“Bam-ah, it’s pretty fucking risky, we could get caught and they’d call our parents.”,

Mark tells him sternly, eyes fixed on the younger who dips his head down.

 

“We just wanna try it out, hyung.”,

Yugyeom defends his best friend, making puppy eyes that they can’t resist.

Sighing, Jinyoung agrees to it, fulfilling their curiosity.

 

Turning to Jaebum, who sighs out defeatedly, Jinyoung nudges his shoulder a little that makes the elder nod despite disapproving it.

Mark doesn’t say a word, focusing on finishing his pastry since Jaebum and Jinyoung agreed to getting in a club.

 

Later when they part way, Mark and Youngjae follows Jaebum back to his place for Overwatch, Jinyoung watching them leave, unable to leave since he promised to tutor Jackson for the upcoming Mathematics quiz.

Yugyeom and Bambam goes off to their dancing class excitedly, waving the others a goodbye.

 

Sighing, Jinyoung walks next to Jackson to the public library as the other babbles about his day and the shitty Mathematic quiz.

“Oh, Jinyoungie are you going to Jaebum-hyung’s place later?”,

Jackson asks suddenly with his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

 

Raising a brow, Jinyoung looks at the other curiously.

“What’s up?”,

Jinyoung asks as Jackson moves his bag to the front, opening the zip and rummaging through files.

 

“Ah, I forgot to return Mark-hyung’s old notes that he borrowed me.”,

Jackson takes a maroon red file with “Mark T.” written on it with a white marker out, waving it slightly to proves his point.

“Yeah I am. I’ll hand it to him for you.”,

Recalling his schedule to study with Jaebum in the night at his house, Jinyoung nods at Jackson, hand out to get the file which the other hands over easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> scream at me at my twitter, curiouscat (@)double_the_zero or tumblr (@)zeroriro


	7. Rain Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! haha im sorry im a few days late zzzz   
> took me some time to edit and check ahhhh   
> i rly need a beta reader ;;

“So basically, you’ll eliminate this number, bring this up and multiply, and there! X is 35.”,

Jinyoung writes out step by step, Jackson still lost and confused, glaring at the paper in attempt to digest the information. 

“Take it slow, Sseun-ah. You can ask me again if you don’t understand.”,

The younger of the duo encourages and Jackson nods in acknowledgement, eyes never leaving the piece of paper.

 

The public library is incredibly quiet, the only noises are pencil scratching on papers, the frantic spams on the buttons on the scientific calculators, the caps of highlighters and pens being plucked off or being put back on and the small murmurs of discussions.

The air conditioner in the library blows a violent and harsh breeze, making most of the people there shivering even with a jacket on and lips chapped.

 

Licking his lips in annoyance, Jackson tries to solve a question with the method given by Jinyoung, pen scribbling on his workbook angrily.

Jinyoung reads his novel quietly while sneaking glances at his friend to check on his progress, having his homework done in a flash during self study period.

 

Smiling as Jackson got the answer right, he goes back to reading the novel in his hand.

  
  
  
  


“Youngjae, go right!”,

Jaebum shouts, franticly clicking on the mouse.

“I know, hyung.”,

The said boy mutters, annoyed.

 

Mark lifts his eyes from the notebook screen for a bit to see Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed and Jaebum clenching his teeth, both of them playing the game too seriously.

“Calm down guys, it’s just a game. Youngjae you’re gonna break Jaebum’s spare at one rate. Chill.”,

He snorts out, earning a quick glare from both of them.

 

Rolling his eyes, he focuses on the game and tunes out the screaming of Jaebum and Youngjae.

They’re lucky that Jaebum’s parents are yet to be at home.

 

With Youngjae winning the game, the eldest two groans out tiredly.

“Yeah! I won! Now pay up, hyungies~”,

The youngest beam happily, hands out to get the 1500 won.

 

Grumbling, Jaebum and Mark both dig around their wallets and hands it to the ecstatic young boy.

“Yah, don’t you dare spend it on stupid shit, Youngjae-ah.”,

Jaebum warns, heart crying at the sight of his allowance in his friend’s hand.

 

Mark is face down on Jaebum’s bed, not wanting to watch the boy with sunshine bright smile waving his money in his face.

“Yeah, you better not.”,

He grumbles out, voice muffled by the mattress. 

 

“Oh yeah, what time are you going home, Mark?”,

Jaebum asks with a glint of excitement, ignoring Youngjae’s loud cheer and Mark raises his brows in suspicion.

“Around 7. Why?”,

The blond asks, tone suspicious as he leans in to his friend.

 

Jaebum beams and rummages through his pocket, taking out a set of keys.

Mark’s jaw drops at the sight.

 

“No. Way.”,

Breathless, he leans in more to take a look at the keys and Jaebum puffs out his chest proudly.

“Yes way! I got my driving licence for a while so pa decided to let me have the old car.”,

He smiles, pearly white teeth on display and eyes crinkled.

 

“Hyung! Is that your car keys?”,

Youngjae cuts in, in awe at the sight of the car keys, money forgotten at that moment.

“Yep.”,

The owner of the keys grins and Mark whistles, happy for his best friend.

 

“So you’ll drop me back home later?”,

Mark asks, tone hopeful, curious about Jaebum’s driving skill and afraid to walk home alone.

Upon hearing that, the younger grins and nods, making Mark and Youngjae cheer happily.

 

“What about me, hyung? Can I tag along?”,

Youngjae asks, eyes twinkling with anticipation.

“Sure, but we have to come back here before your hyung comes to pick you up.”,

Jaebum chuckles, ruffling his hair and Youngjae beams a “thank you”, regardless of his hair looking like a bird nest from Jaebum’s ruffling. 

 

“Thanks, Beommie.”,

Mark tells him, a grateful smile on his lips and Jaebum smiles back.

“We should do our homework now.”,

Jaebum starts, chuckling at Youngjae’s groaning.

  
  
  
  


“Beom- oh! Hello boys.”,

Jaebum’s mother slides open the door to inform her son that she’s home, smiling at the sight of Mark and Youngjae doing their homework with Jaebum.

“Oh! Hi ma!”,

Jaebum smiles brightly as he notices his mother and her heart swells with love at how happy her son is.

 

“Good evening,aunty.”,

Mark greets politely as he puts his pen down, a smile on his lips.

“Hello Mrs.Im!”,

Greets Youngjae brightly and she smiles at the amount of enthusiasm in the young boy’s voice. 

 

“I bought some food on my way back so you boys can have as snacks, Jaebum. Come bring it up for your friends.”,

She tells them, tone fond and soft.

“Yes, ma.”,

Jaebum follows her downstairs to plate and bring up the kimbap she bought.

 

“I feel relieved that you have Mark and Youngjae around you today. I was worried that you’d call me because you’re afraid of being alone in the house.”,

Mrs.Im chuckles as Jaebum turns red, her son looking down as he cuts the kimbap.

“Ma, it was one time. Now I’m not scared of being alone.”,

He pouts and she smiles warmly at him, ruffling his hair.

 

“It always feel like you’re growing too fast.”,

She tells him, patting his cheeks that was once chubby and soft, now slim and defined.

“But I’m always a mama’s boy, am I not?”,

Jaebum grins cheekily, eyes crinkling and pearly whites on display.

 

“Of course you are. Now get those kimbap upstairs and finish your homework.”,

Mrs.Im smiles fondly at him, ushering her son back up.

“Oh yeah. Ma, Nyoungie is coming over later for revision.”,

Jaebum pauses at the stairs, turning his head to inform her.

 

“Alright. Ask him if he wants to have dinner with us.”,

Mrs.Im replies before heading to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

"Will do!",

Jaebum shouts back before entering the room.

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung’s phone buzzes in his pocket, making Jackson jolt in surprise since he became so immersed in finishing up his math homework.

Sliding out the device, the younger of the duo replies to some texts and checks some notifications while the elder of the duo side-eyes him.

 

“Who’s that?”,

Jackson asks in a whisper, spinning his pen between his fingers.

“Jaebum-hyung. Finish up quickly, Sseun-ah. It’s already 6pm. The library is gonna close soon.”,

Jinyoung ushers as the elder scribbles in a hurry, spamming his scientific calculator for answers.

 

“Oh yeah. Make sure you give Mark that file.”,

Jackson pauses for a second to remind Jinyoung, before going back and stressing out about the answer to a particular question.

The people in the library starts reducing, more and more tables become occupiable with the tiny murmurs and calculator spamming noises become quieter by the minute.  

 

“And… done! Check it, Park gae!”,

Jackson whispers excitedly as he finishes up the last question, pushing the book to Jinyoung.

Smiling, Jinyoung slides out his own calculator, checking through the last section of questions before faking a frown and turning to Jackson.

Seeing a frown on his best friend’s face, Jackson tenses up and looks at the question Jinyoung is stalling at.

 

The last question.

“Jin-Jinyoung?”,

Anxious and scared, Jackson asks, using his puppy eyes on the younger boy as he stares at the answer frowning.

 

“They’re all correct. I’m just messing with you.”,

Jinyoung snorts when he sees his friend’s expression, handing him the homework that’s clean from any circling and corrections.

Jackson beams happily at the younger, smiling dumbly at his homework as Jinyoung rolls his eyes, a smile poorly hidden.

 

“Let’s pack up. I need to go to Jaebum-hyung’s.”,

Jinyoung tells him casually, library almost empty except for them and a trio that looks like university students scribbling on papers and cursing under their breath.

“Finally we can head home!”,

The Chinese boy smiles happily, packing up his stationery that’s scattered all over the wooden table.

“Oh yeah, Jinyoung-ah! Can I ask you something?”,

Jackson suddenly perks up when they’re both outside waiting for the bus at the crowded bus stop despite incredibly dark out with cold dry breeze piercing through their skin. 

“What’s up?”,

Jinyoung raises a brow at Jackson, urging the other to ask the question.

 

“What’s going on between you and Mark-hyung today? You two seem... weird.”,

Jackson speaks slowly, eyes fixed on Jinyoung when the younger boy tenses up at the mention of Mark.

“Ah, it’s nothing.”,

Jinyoung brushes the question off, meeting eyes with Jackson’s as he internally praises himself for not stuttering.

 

The elder of the duo only squints at Jinyoung before shrugging, looking forward at the street at their opposite, waiting for the bus to arrive.

When the bus arrives, they hop on and try to not breathe too much as the bus is incredibly crowded, air filled with carbon dioxide that makes everyone sweat and smell, causing Jackson and Jinyoung to gag.

 

Luckily for Jackson, he lives two station before Jaebum’s house, hopping off with a mock salute at Jinyoung who flips him off.

Jinyoung sighs deeply as more people get on the bus, silently praying that he doesn’t smell like body odor, perfume and cologne.

  
  
  
  


“You smell like pits and perfume.”

 

Dammit.

 

“Thanks hyung.”,

Jinyoung deadpans when Jaebum tells him, snickering at the younger with hair slightly messed up and shirt collar messy from being pushed around in the crowded bus.

“Come on in, mom made dinner for us.”,

Lightly laughing at Jinyoung’s resting bitch face, Jaebum invites him in.

 

Sitting on the dining table is Jaebum’s parents and Youngjae, chattering over the volleyball match lately as Mark pours himself a cup of water at the fridge, steaming hot soup and side dishes on the table, mouth-watering aroma hitting Jinyoung’s nostrils.

But all the boy can see is Mark.

 

Jinyoung hopes that he isn’t blushing.

“Quit staring, you get to eat dinner with him later.”,

Jaebum whispers to him, making the younger to glare at him, face red.

 

Rolling his eyes but cheeks still tinted pink, Jinyoung puts down his bag along with his coat on the floor next to Mark and Youngjae’s belongings before he greets Jaebum’s parents and his friends, settling down for a warm meal in the cold autumn.

“Ah, Jinyoungie! How’s your mother? Was the chicken soup I gave her okay?”,

Jaebum’s mother starts right after Jinyoung sits down and the said boy nods, smiling gratefully at the woman and thanking her.

 

When Jaebum gets a cup of strawberry yogurt and sits beside Mark who’s at the opposite of Jinyoung, he sneaks a wink at the younger, making the boy incredibly flustered, slightly stuttering as he talks with Jaebum’s mother.

Mark only looks back and forth at the duo, brow raised and confused.

 

Youngjae and Jaebum’s father are too immersed in their own tiny bubble of volleyball matches, yelling and cheering in excitement as the whole table starts to have dinner.

Small chitchats and spoonfuls of hot soup with rice, Mark feels full even though there’s still half a bowl of his rice left.

 

Of course Mark was never a person who wastes food, so he knocks Jaebum’s wide shoulder with his for help, the gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung, who sulks quietly, sighing internally.

Jaebum isn’t dumb, he can see his lifelong best friend sulking and he makes a mental notice to explain later after dropping Mark home.

 

But for now, he’ll have to switch his empty bowl with Mark’s half empty one.

Making sure that his parents aren’t paying attention to him, he sneakily switches the bowl, saving Mark from being overfed.

 

Jinyoung can only blink dumbly at the duo, not having a single idea of what’s going on since he doesn’t eat with Mark often.

After the warm dinner, Jinyoung rushes to his bag and gets Mark’s file that Jackson asked to hand to the elder, rushing upstairs when he hears that Jaebum is going to drop the blond boy back home soon.

 

The smooth maroon red file seems to be sitting heavily in Jinyoung’s palms, weighing him down as he takes a deep breath, convincing himself that everything will be fine.

After all, it’s just a file, isn’t it?

 

“Hey guys.”,

Jinyoung greets casually when he enters Jaebum’s room, file in hand and his signature smile on display.

“Hey Jinyoung-hyung!”,

Youngjae chirps brightly, running and engulfing the elder into a warm hug.

 

Jinyoung returns the hug, noticing that Jaebum and Mark are furiously scribbling something.

“What’s up with the hyungs?”,

He couldn’t help but to ask Youngjae, who snickers and gestures to Jinyoung to lean in.

 

“They’re copying someone’s homework that’s due tomorrow.”,

Youngjae laughs and Jinyoung couldn’t help but to laugh too.

“Ah, copycats.”,

Jinyoung grins at Jaebum and Mark, who rolls their eyes upon hearing those words.

 

Snorting, Jinyoung and Youngjae settled beside the duo, going through social medias and watching videos.

“And done! I’m saved!”,

Mark cheers out happily, blessing his classmate for borrowing him the answer sheet to the workbook.

 

“Yeah, yeah, congrats.”,

Jaebum mutters out bitterly, furiously copying his classmate’s homework.

“Now that you’re done, here, Mark-hyung, your file that Jackson borrowed.”,

Jinyoung smiles gently at the elder, handing the maroon red file back to its owner while his heart hammers in his chest.

 

“Ah, thanks Nyoung-ah.”,

Mark receives it, expression unreadably to Jinyoung, who couldn’t help but to feel down.

What had he expected? Aegyo? 

 

Once Jaebum is done with copying his classmate’s homework, he stands up and gets his wallet and keys from his table.

“Jinyoung-hyung’s gonna be here alone? Why don’t you tag along, hyung?”,

Youngjae pipes up when he sees Jaebum waiting at the door frame as he and Mark grab their books and pencil case.

 

“Hm? Tag along for what?”,

Jinyoung eyes Jaebum suspiciously as he asks, Youngjae’s eyes widening when he asks the question.

“Jaebum-hyung’s driving Mark-hyung home!”,

The youngest of the four tells him, a bright smile on his face that Jinyoung couldn’t help but to look at the boy fondly.

 

“Well actually, Jaebum-hyung had drove me home a couple of times. Trust me, after two times, you’ll get bored of his driving skills.”,

Jinyoung snorts, earning himself a deadly glare from Jaebum.

“Whatever, so are you tagging along or nah?”,

Rolling his eyes, Jaebum prods impatiently.

 

“Sure, why not?”.

Jinyoung replies to the driver, grinning cheekily.

The ride was steady and full of the four of them singing along to some new pop music, laughters and bad puns from Mark who called shotgun, turning his head back and laughing brightly at Youngjae and Jinyoung who felt his heart soar and cheeks warming up at the sight of Mark’s breathtaking smile.

 

Arriving in front of Mark’s house, Jinyoung couldn’t help but to be in awe at how big the house is.

He knows that the properties here are fairly cheap and that US Dollars are still larger by value than Korean Won but Mark’s place is well furnished and managed for one person.

 

“Wow, Mark-hyung! This is our first time seeing your house but wow it looks kinda too much for you to live alone!’,

Youngjae muses and Mark smiles sheepishly, keeping his guard on.

After all, it is their first time seeing his house.

 

Mark silently prays that Jinyoung and Youngjae has no ill intentions against him.

“Well, it is kinda too empty for me. But no Youngjae, we are not moving that alcohol party to my place.”,

The eldest of the four makes his point clear and gives the youngest a warning glare.

 

“Alright fine.”,

Youngjae pouts and slumps back to the car seat, earning a chuckle from both Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.”,

Mark says as he unbuckles his safety belt, the other three boys bidding him a goodbye.

  
  
  
  


“I’m having lunch with Tae today.”,

Is what Mark tells the boy upon arriving, the six of them waiting for Yugyeom to show up.

“I have a basketball match today, I really wanna win Seunghoon this time.”,

Jaebum grins, determined and confident, Jackson and Bambam whining while Youngjae slumps against Jackson’s shoulder.

 

“I know you guys feel lonely already but I have some proposals to write at the student council.”,

Jinyoung adds in, shrugging when the whining trio pouts.

“Come on, it’s just lunch break.”,

Jaebum rolls his eyes when Bambam lets out a dramatic cry as Jackson huffs.

 

“We’re like blood-brothers, hyung! Also how could you, Park gae! We’re over! You guys are betrayers!”,

Jackson yells at them, tone dramatic and hands flailing in the air as the busy trio watches in amusement.

“Hyungies don’t want us, Bamie! What do we do?”,

Youngjae adds on, clinging onto the younger as they both fake cry.

 

“Oh my god, stop that. You guys are annoying.”,

Jinyoung laughs out lightly, making the trio fake a offended look before crying more.

“Seriously though, people are looking over here.”,

Mark snorts at them, moving aside to show most of the crowd watching them, lowly murmuring about bullying.

 

“Good! Let them watch then!”,

Bambam huffs out, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“If someone calls a teacher on us and say that we’re bullying you guys, I swear to God that I’ll murder you three in your sleep.”,

Jaebum sighs out, massaging his temple with his left hand.

 

“Hyungies!”,

Yugyeom calls out from a distance, long legs rushing towards them quickly.

“What did I miss?”,

The youngest pants out after running and stopping in front of them, Jinyoung shrugging his shoulders and Bambam giving the elder a nasty look.

 

“They’re ditching lunch with us for something else.”,

Youngjae tells him, faking a sad look and Yugyeom blinks.

“Oh.”,

Is all he manages out before shrugging when Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam glares at him.

 

“We’ll still see them next week at my place, chill out!”,

Yugyeom squeaks out when Bambam pinches him, pouting at his best friend.

“Yeah, we promised so we’ll definitely show up at your dumb party.”,

Jaebum lowly mutters as Jackson glares at the elder.

  
  
  
  


Tossing another creepy note on his way out the classroom, Mark follows Taehyung out to the bench near their school field’s bench that’s right under a tree.

Even if the wind chaps their lips and gets them sick, they won’t act like it did. 

 

“So you’re really going?”,

Taehyung asks, munching on his homemade kimbap, Yoongi busy with his new track for submission.

“I mean why not? What are the chances that the stalker is among them?”,

Mark shrugs, biting into the sandwich from the cafeteria as Taehyung goes quiet.

 

“You do have a point… But why don’t you think that your stalker is among the few friends that you’re the closest to? Didn’t you say that you don’t feel safe when they’re not around? I mean it’s weird but sometimes when danger is too close you can’t detect it.”,

The younger of the two babbles and Mark blinks at him, confused.

 

“But what if I feel safe and comfortable with them because I know that they’ll stick with me no matter what?”,

Mark questions and Taehyung goes silent again.

“Huh...That does make sense. J-Just stay safe, Mark.”,

The brunet sighs out after some thinking and the elder of the duo nods, a silent promise through the nod.

 

“So! The new track Yoongi-hyung is working on is so cool!”,

Taehyung switches a topic, a proud smile on his face as he mentions his boyfriend.

Mark smiles fondly at how happy his friend is, asking about the song lyrics.

  
  
  
  


Before Mark can realize it, he’s meeting the boys tomorrow at Yugyeom’s place.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
> here are my:  
> twitter | curiouscat   
>  | tumblr


	8. Storm: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so patiently for my update SOBS im quite busy these days with uni and all so i might do late updates like this haAA
> 
> but for now, enjoy!

With the sweet taste of soju hitting his taste buds, Mark couldn't help but to sigh helplessly at the red faced Jinyoung who's sitting next to him.

The seven of them are sitting in a circle at Yugyeom’s living room, legs crossed at porcelain mugs and colorful plastic cups in front of them.

 

There's an empty soju bottle and a half finished whiskey sitting in the middle of the boys on the cold wood of the floor, though none of them feel the actual cold after 3 cups of alcohol each.

With the snacks and fruits threw in the middle earlier, Mark picks out a tangerine for Jinyoung to sober up.

 

“I'm whine. Frine. Fine? I'm okay, hung.”,

Jinyoung slurs, tipsy but still able to walk and hold Yugyeom’s favorite porcelain mug steadily.

Standing up and getting a few bottles of water for them to sober up, Bambam skips hurriedly to the fridge.

 

“Here Jinyoung-hyung, drink up! We need to be able to sneak in a club!”,

Bambam stuffs the cold water bottle to Jinyoung’s heated face, who jerks at the sudden cold, motioning for the elder boy to drink it.

 

“I say 'm fine.”,

Jinyoung slurs, letting the water bottle fall into his lap, cold water vapor slowly wetting his jeans.

“Yeah, he's not in the right condition. Just call off this whole club thing guys.”,

Jaebum sighs at his tipsy best friend, sipping on his cup of soju.

 

“Nononono. I'm okay. Anything for my precious Bambam and Youngjae! We'll get into a club!”,

Jinyoung protests, raising his mug high with a cheer.

“I'm pretty sure it was Yugyeom but okay. Here, have a sip.”,

Mark rolls his eyes, opening the cap and placing the bottle in front of Jinyoung’s lips.

 

“Wow. Jinyoung gets babysat! Take a picture guys!”,

Jackson laughs out, sliding out his phone to take pictures, the youngsters following to do so while Jaebum has been filming the moment Mark took off the water bottle cap.

The eldest of the seven turns to every single one of the devices and rolls his eyes at them.

 

In the slightly blurry video, Yugyeom’s high pitched laugh muffles over the bickering of Mark and the intoxicated Jinyoung.

“Just drink the damn thing, Park! Use your own hands to hold the bottle!”,

The elder huffs in embarrassment, shoving the bottle to the tipsy boy, who complies, chugging down the water.

 

“Nyoung, that's not alcohol, you don't have to chug it!”,

Jaebum laughs as he zooms in to Jinyoung’s red face, the others teasing along too.

“I swear to God I'll cut you guys up and burry y'all in a place people could never find.”,

The tipsy, now more sober boy hisses, eyes narrowing at every phone device.

 

“Ooohhh scaryyyyy!”,

Bambam taunts, laughing when Jinyoung swats the empty water bottle at him, dodging and making the elder falling face first on the cold wooden floor.

“Ugh. Fuck off with the cameras or we're not going into a club.”,

Jinyoung spats, massaging his temple with the heel of his palm.

 

“Yeah, yeah. As if you'd tag along looking shit faced drunk.”,

Jaebum snorts, locking his phone as he stands up.

“Fine. I'll go have another bottle of water then pee. And then. We can go.”,

Jinyoung grumbles, standing up to get some water from Yugyeom’s fridge as the rest laughs at him.

 

Mark eventually peels the tangerine skin off, dividing it to everyone and they laugh at Jinyoung when the boy grimaces at the taste of sweet and sour after the bitter shot of whiskey.

He downs the water he got, smiling in relief when the taste of bitter whiskey and sour tangerine washed down, leaving his taste bud to not suffer.

 

“Can we go to the club? Now that we had our dose of entertainment thanks to dummy Jinyoungie-hyung!”,

Yugyeom laughs cheekily, dodging when the said boy throws the tangerine seeds from his tongue.

“Ewwww! That's gross!”,

Bambam squeaks when one of the seeds lands near him, shuffling next to Mark, sticking to the elder like glue.

 

Youngjae is already gagging in disgust, curled up next to Jackson who's clinging onto Jaebum while screeching.

“That's very unhygienic, ew. Also Jackson you better stop yelling in to my ear before I cut your tongue.”,

Jaebum scrunches his nose, trying to push the Chinese boy away.

 

Mark, who was laughing and hugging Bambam back feels his phone buzz in his back pocket and he pauses for a second, sliding the device out to check the notification.

 

Name A Better Trio I'll Wait (3)

unread messages  v 

 

tae daeng (● □ ●*):

 

wait what time r u going to the club?

9.37p.m.

  
  


Mark pauses for a second before typing out a reply to his best friend.

  
  


mork (• - •):

 

soon ig? where r u n yoongs

9.37p.m 

  
  


tae daeng (● □ ●*):

 

we’re alr here lol,,, 

9.38 p.m

 

yoongs has a frien who djs here uwu

9.38 p.m.

 

yoongi (- ◇ -):

 

mmhm,

9.39 p.m

 

find us when u’ve reached the club. we probs gonna be at the dj booth

9.39 p.m

 

tae daeng (● □ ●*):

 

hello lil meow meow♡

9.39 p.m

 

mork (• - •):

 

gross

9.39 p.m

 

ya both r literally tgt

9.40 p.m

 

yoongi (- ◇ -):

 

yeah just say it to my face.

9.40 p.m

 

mork (• - •):

 

lmaooo gl tae i gtg

9.40 p.m

 

tae daeng (● □ ●*):

 

waiT MARK DON t

9.41 p.m

 

Chuckling at Yoongi’s warning and Taehyung’s panicked message, he locks then slides his phone in his front pocket this time after feeling like there's a shape of a phone carved into his ass.

“I'm fine. Let's go.”,

Jinyoung starts, standing up steadily as the other checks for any sign of drunk Jinyoung.

 

“Okay, he's fine. Let's go.”,

Jaebum confirms it for the younglings, standing up and patting some biscuit crumbs off his shirt.

While leaving the house with a plastic bag full of empty bottles, Mark couldn't help but to feel jittery.

  
  
  
  


Someone watches from a distance, eyes piercing and moves quiet.

  
  
  
  


“We're here under Agust D.”,

Jaebum tells the bouncer, his leather jacket settled on his broad shoulders casually, hair slicked back and his silver earrings dangling along with the autumn breeze.

The bouncer eyes the other boys suspiciously since they look too young, but their outfits seem to fit the club properly.

 

“Name?”,

The bouncer asks with his gruff voice, eyes narrowing carefully.

“Mark T.”,

Mark speaks up, his blond hair settled on his head messily, tank top beneath a suit jacket with ripped jeans and the bouncer checks the list then nods at them, welcoming them in the club.

 

“Yeah! Let's see if these arms can attract anyone!”,

Jackson cheers, black snapback on his head, casting a shadow over half of his face as he flexes, muscle visible under the fishnet tank top he's wearing.

“People are staring already.”,

Jinyoung snorts, knowing how Jackson got his best fitting jeans so his thighs look more appealing.

 

“I can't believe we're in!”,

Yugyeom squeals happily, the small rips on his shirt showing off his abs and sharp collarbone, fitting black leather pants and his white Nike Air Force making him look more slick.

“Hell yeah! Bless Mark-hyung’s friend!”,

Bambam cheers, bomber jacket on top of white tank top tucked into skinny jeans and Saint Laurent boots, attracting looks from people with his branded clothing.

 

“You guys…”,

Jinyoung sighs, disliking his outfit that Bambam dressed him in.

A fitting white tee that shows off his firm biceps and built body that's rare to be seen by most of the people because of the comfy and slightly oversized school uniform, fitting jeans that hugs his ass, thighs and calves a little too tight, he wrinkles his nose a little disapprovingly as he looks down at his crotch while he walks.

 

“I know you have a big dick and all but can you not, hyung?”,

Youngjae frowns at the elder, disgusted at how noticeable Jinyoung’s crotch is.

But Youngjae himself isn't any better, he's forced by Bambam to wear a comfy black sweater and some ridiculously tight jeans that's stretched across his thick thighs and well formed calves.

 

“Tell Bambam that.”,

Jinyoung sighs, walking along with the others, avoiding people and he tries not to cringe when some girls leaves butterfly touches on his pecs.

Jackson is leading them, greeting and winking at girls and guys alike.

 

Mark stays close to Jaebum right behind the Hong Kong native, the younger slinging an arm over his shoulders.

Bambam and Yugyeom are right behind the eldest duo, happily watching the club lights flash and in awe at the amount of people.

 

That leaves Jinyoung and Youngjae right behind, the younger clinging onto the elder’s arm, avoiding any physical contact with strangers.

Jinyoung has his eyes fixed on Mark, afraid of losing the elder in the crowd.

 

“Tae?”,

Mark calls out for the boy with bright and firey red hair in front of the DJ booth, who whips his head back and beams.

“Markeu! You made it!”,

Taehyung cheers happily, engulfing the other in a hug, which Mark returns it with a large smile.

 

“You dyed your hair?”,

Mark asks when the other lets go, in awe at how fitting the color is.

“Hehe, yeah! Yoongi-hyung thought that I should try it out, and I did!”,

Taehyung smiles bashfully, light pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“He wanted to dye it purple at first, but I like him in red better.”,

Yoongi shows up from nowhere, smirking lazily at his boyfriend.

“Ohhh!!”,

Mark wiggles his brows at Taehyung, who swats him off, the tip of his ear red like his hair.

 

“Anyway.”,

The youngest of the trio fakes coughs, gathering himself before continuing.

“We got you guys a room upstairs in case you guys pussy out on the dance floor.”,

Taehyung laughs and Mark rolls his eyes.

 

“Thanks though. I'm sure Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom would love the room later when they go out to dance for 5 minutes.”,

Mark snorts and the younglings gets closer in just time time to hear their name.

“Oh? Talking about us?”,

Bambam butts in, eyeing them curiously.

 

“Yeah, about how shitty you guys are.”,

Jaebum tells the Thai boy with a grin and the other pouts.

Ah, Jaebum.

 

Mark nearly forgot that Jaebum was beside him the whole time.

He's so used to sharing silence with the younger that sometimes it's like he's not there.

 

Youngjae squeezes himself in the middle of Mark and Jaebum, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Did you guys talk shit about me?”,

He pouts, eyebrows furrowed and Mark smiles, canine teeth on display.

 

“Yeah.”,

He snickers, earning a smack from the younger.

“Let's just head up to the room.”,

Jaebum ruffles Youngjae’s hair, turning his head to inform the others.

 

“Where's Jackson?”,

Mark frowns, looking around as the boy isn't in sight.

“Probably dancing?”,

Jaebum scratches the back of his neck, eyes narrowing at the crowd around them.

 

“I'll text him!”,

Bambam suggests, sliding out his device and quickly typing out a text.

“Alright then, we'll just go to the room, get familiar with the place and then party.”,

Jaebum sighs out, beckoning Jinyoung and Yugyeom to follow them upstairs.

 

“Thanks again you two.”,

Mark smiled bashfully at Taehyung and Yoongi, who smiles and shrugs it off.

“Just stay safe.”,

The elder of the couple reminds him before taking Taehyung’s hand into his, the three of them exchanging reassuring nods before separating ways.

  
  
  
  


“Wow, okay this looks good.”,

Bambam’s jaw drops at the sight of the private room, dim lighting, navy blue walls with small diamonds installed, drew on gold frames around them.

“Are these real?”,

Yugyeom pokes a little at a random diamond, eyes twinkling with amusement and curiosity.

 

“I’d doubt that. If they use real diamonds this room would be full of holes.”,

Jinyoung snorts, settling on the broad black leather couch that surrounds the wall, crossing his legs as if he owns the place.

“Let’s just sit down. Bam, did Jackson reply you?”,

Jaebum suggests, Bambam hurriedly sliding his phone out to check.

 

“Mmhm. He asked if someone can go and get him.”,

Bambam reads the reply text out, showing it to Jaebum just in case.

“Alright, me and Youngjae will get him and some drinks, you guys hang tight.”,

He nods at the text, beckoning Youngjae to follow him.

 

“Ah, should we get some food?”,

Yugyeom asks the remaining 3 in the room, face reddens when his stomach grumbling slightly.

“Sure, let me just grab a server.”,

Mark chuckles at the younger, taking the menu on the long glass table.

 

“Ah, a fruit bowl and a plate of fried chicken? Does that sound okay?”,

He asks after taking a look at the menu, Yugyeom nodding enthusiastically at the idea of eating.

“Order more, I’ll pay.”,

Jinyoung pipes up, the other three turning to look at him.

“Oh! The generous and rich king Park has granted us permission! Thank you, your highness.”,

Bambam teases, imitating the ancient accent used in historical dramas.

 

Yugyeom and Mark laughs, mockingly bowing at Jinyoung, who huffs proudly even though the tip of his ears are red from embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah. I know I’m nice and all but can we order the food now?”,

He waves a hand to their direction, eyes snapping shut and he act as if he’s annoyed.

 

“Yes, your highness~”,

Yugyeom laughs out as Bambam rushes to Mark, checking if there’s any other nice food.

“I want sesame chicken!”,

Yugyeom raises his hand and smiles, Bambam nodding along too.

 

“Alright. How about you, Jinyoungie?”,

Mark asks after taking note to get sesame chicken.

“Can we get some beer or soju? I don't think I'm up for other kinds of alcohol.”,

Jinyoung requests bashfully, right hand naturally rubbing the back of his neck, cheek tinted a very light pink.

 

“Sure!”,

Mark laughs lightly, canine teeth on display and Jinyoung feels his heart jump at the sight.

_ Ah, Mark’s smile is dazzling _ ,

Jinyoung thinks, ears turning redder.

 

“So we're settled! I'm gonna see if there's any server passing by.”,

The eldest in the room stands up, walking towards the door.

Opening it, he sticks his head out, looking left then right only to be met with a somehow oddly empty corridor.

 

Heavy bass thumping that makes the ground and his core shake, he feels uneasy, stomach churning, feeling as if someone is ghosting him.

 

Thump.

 

Thump.

 

Thump.

 

The rhythm goes on, people cheering when the bass drops, a loud shrill of the remix an annoyance to Mark’s eardrums.

Something in his gut swims like a tornado and he swallows thickly, wavering pupils searching around.

 

As if hearing footsteps that doesn't match the bass rhythm, he tries to calm himself as he tightened his grip on the door frame. 

Mark’s heartbeat is as messy as the bass of the pop song remix, fingers trembling slightly.

 

“Mark-hyung?”

 

The said boy startles, almost falling to his knees at the sudden voice.

“Oh my god.”,

He wheezes, feeling more relieved when he turns around to meet with a confused looking Youngjae who has 3 glass of cocktails with a variety of colors in one hand, the other holding a bowl full of berries and lime slices.

 

“You scared me. I was gonna get a server to order food.”,

Mark sighs out in relief, moving aside to let Youngjae in.

“Haha, hyung you're so jumpy.”,

Youngjae laughs as he walk in the room, placing the stuffs on the table.

 

“Yeah I am. Why's the corridor empty? Also where's Jaebum?”,

Mark roll his eyes and asks curiously, settling on to the couch next to Jinyoung who stiffens up a little when their shoulders touch.

“He went to get some food. I'm going downstairs to help him to bring the good stuffs up, wanna tag along?”,

Youngjae tells him, popping a raspberry into his mouth.

 

“Sure.”,

Mark answers after a pause to hesitate.

It's risky, he could go missing in the crowd, or worse, run into drunk people who will puke on him.

“Wait! I wanna tag along too!”,

Bambam stumbles across the leather couch, catching up with the duo.

 

“Alright, don't get lost.”,

Youngjae snickers and Mark swallows a laugh when the youngest of the trio pouts.

“We'll be back!”,

Bambam tells the remaining duo in the room before disappearing out the door.

 

Walking down the stairs, Mark frowns when he gets his shoulder knocked by drunk people stumbling back up, couples who are making out against the railing and a few people jumping to the rhythm, making the steps slight shaky.

“Youngjae-ah, where is Jaebum?”,

Mark shouts out, tapping the younger boy’s shoulder with one hand, the other hand holding Bambam’s, who trails behind them clumsily.

 

“He's near the bar!”,

Youngjae shouts back, turning his head back time to time, making sure that Mark and Bambam are still with him.

“Bam! Try to hang on tight to me! There's a lot of people here!”,

The eldest of the trio yells out to the youngest who nods obediently, clinging onto the elder like a koala.

 

Squeezing through the crowd, Youngjae tries his best to avoid skin contact with sweaty people, making sure that Mark and Bambam are catching up with him at the same time.

Dim lighting with blaring beams of electric blue and pink along with heavy bass that shakes the ground and people cheering and screaming, Mark feels incredibly uncomfortable especially when wandering hands come for him and Bambam.

 

Lucky for them, the bar is less crowded, allowing the trio to breathe properly.

“Jaebu-”,

Youngjae pauses when he sees Jaebum with a girl, her hand with light bands on tracing his back, leaning in to talk with him.

 

Except, he couldn’t see how uncomfortable Jaebum is, until Mark who senses something off.

“Beom-ah!”,

Mark calls out bravely, pulling Bambam along and striding over to the boy in leather jacket.

 

The way Jaebum turns his head at the mention of his nickname, his eyes sparkle with gratefulness, thanking any god who sent his friends to save him.

“Ah, Markeu.”,

Jaebum responds like a cat being fed, automatically gravitating to his saviors.

 

“Your friend?”,

The girl who’s with him asks, batting her eyelashes at Mark, completely ignoring Bambam and Youngjae.

“He’s lucky he’s good looking.”,

Youngjae grumbles to Bambam, who nods even though he isn’t letting go of Mark’s hand.

 

With a pleading look from Jaebum, Mark takes a deep sigh.

“No. I’m his partner.”,

He tells her bluntly, though he’s panicking internally, trying his best to ignore Bambam and Youngjae’s jaws dropping.

 

“Excuse me, what?”,

She asks, shocked with eyes wide and straightens her stance.

“You heard him, now if you could excuse us.”,

Jaebum starts after a beat, taking Mark’s hand and raises it up for her to see.

“O-Okay.”,

She blinks dumbly before retreating, mumbling “ how bad my gaydar is” under her breath.

What’s left is intense awkwardness between the four boys, two who wants to disappear into a hole and two who needs a bleaching for their ears.

 

“So we’re not a thing. Jaebum just begged for help.”,

Mark starts first, fake coughing and face palming. 

“Mmhm. We’re not. I’m just desperate to be away from the girl I barely know.”,

Jaebum confirms it, face hidden behind his shot glass.

 

“Oh. Okay. So the food?”,

Is what Youngjae asks after a pregnant pause, attempting to loosen up everyone.

“OH. Yeah. The food.”,

Jaebum dumbly recalls, the other three slightly judging.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and waiting patiently!  
> hit me up at my [twitter](%E2%80%9Dwww.twitter.com/double_the_zero%E2%80%9D) | [curiouscat](%E2%80%9Dwww.curiouscat.me/double_the_zero%E2%80%9D) | [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeroriro)


	9. Storm: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? im back? huHhhh? anyway I'll explain why 'm dead/afk for a very long while at the end notes so read it uwu

“Jackson!”,  
Jaebum calls out to the said boy who's dancing freely, sandwiched between a pretty boy’s arched back where his hand rests upon the arch and a gorgeous girl’s full breast who has her hands trailing along the Hong Kong native’s pelvis.  
“Oh! Hyung!”,  
Jackson excuses himself from the pair of beauties, almost tripping upon running up to Jaebum.

“Seems like you already got yourself companies.”,  
Jaebum snorts and the other adjusts his snapback, smirking and wiggling his brow.  
Rolling his eyes, the elder of the duo brings the boy to the mini bar where Mark, Youngjae and Bambam sits with plates of fried chicken of various flavors and tidbits.

“Woah, did y'all wait long?”,  
Jackson asks when he spots his three frowning friends.  
“We did. Mark-hyung even got free drinks while we wait for you two.”,  
Bambam grumbles.

“As expected of our visual!”,  
Jackson whistles and Mark rolls his eyes, Youngjae shaking his head hopelessly.  
“Anyway we got our food let’s go to Jinyoung-hyung and Gyeom.”,  
Bambam sighs out, taking up two plates of chicken, gesturing for the others to take their snack and go.

Upon arriving the room, Jaebum gives a few light knocks on the door to make sure they’re not in the wrong place.  
With Yugyeom’s head popping out the door, it’s clear that they’re at the right place.

“Anyone hungry?”,  
Youngjae asks, grinning.

 

“Soo, we have an empty bottle.”,  
Yugyeom starts after while they sip the drinks and snacking on the tidbits they bought.  
“Ohhh! You guys know what it means!”,  
Bambam wiggles his brows at everyone, taking a sip of the light cocktail.

“Let’s spin the bottle! But first, rock, paper, scissors!”,  
Yugyeom yells excitedly, standing up and the others roll their eyes but they go along anyway.  
“Rock!, Paper!, Scissors!”,  
Yugyeom makes the call, fist out and everyone yells.

“Yeah!! Suck that guys!”,  
Jackson whoops victoriously when he sees six stones against him, the scissors.  
“Alright! Let’s get the fun started!”,  
He cheers, spinning the bottle as the others groan in defeat.

“Oh! Jaebum-hyung!”,  
Jackson wiggle his brows when the bottle stops, as the said man sigh loudly.  
“Oh, come on! Can’t you choose someone else?”,  
Jaebum sighs out, avoiding Jackson”s 

“C’mon, hyung! Truth or dare!”,  
Jackson whines, face red and giggly, clearly drunk off his ass.  
“Dare.”,  
Jaebum sighs, taking a sip from his cup.

“Okay, okay! Do Jinyoungie’s ‘All men are dogs except for oppa!’ during the drama play!”,  
The drunk Hong Kong native challenges, earning cheers from Youngjae and Yugyeom, laughs and disgusted gagging from Bambam as Jinyoung snorts.  
“Ugh, Jackson you are so dead.”,  
Jaebum sighs upon listening to the younger’s dare, hands covering his face and groaning out of embarrassment.

This is going to a dark history for him.  
“Just do it, Beom-ah! Didn’t you wanted Jinyoung’s role back then?”,  
Mark teases, laughing along with the others and Jaebum slumps onto the table and groans loudly, the tips of his ears red.

“Ugh, I’m doing it, I’m doing it.”,  
Jaebum gives up to the taunting of his friends, taking a deep breath before looking into Jinyoung’s phone camera lense intensely.  
“All men are dogs except for oppa.”

“AAAHHH-”

“OH MY GOD!”

“MY EYES!”

The slightly pixelated video shakes, Jinyoung’s laugh masking Bambam’s gagging, Jaebum’s face clearly red in color as Jackson hugs the elder, squealing as the other tries to hide away only to be faced with Youngjae’s phone recording him.  
“Let me live, for fuck sake.”,  
Jaebum mutters lowly as he hides his face behind the cocktail glasses.

“That was good, oh my god! This is come good blackmail material!”,  
Mark laughs, replaying the clip on his phone and Yugyeom leans on the other, eyes tearing from laughing.  
“Alright, alright. My turn to spin the bottle you fuckers!”,  
Jaebum yells, spinning the bottle with unnecessary force.

The empty soju bottle spins on the table as the boys pray that they don’t get picked, eyes trained on it.  
“Oh my god, I think it’s gonna be Bam!”,  
Youngjae yells as the bottle’s spinning slows down, every one of them squealing or moving away.

“Stay in your seats! I’m not going to let you guys live!”,  
Jaebum yells, hyped and teeth showing.  
“Jinyoung!”,  
He screams happily as the bottle stops spinning, the bottle mouth pointing at the said boy’s direction.

“Oh shit!”

“Good luck Park Gae!”

“Ugh. Shut up guys, I pick truth.”,  
Jinyoung groans and smirk as Jaebum’s face falls.  
“You’re no fun!”,  
Yugyeom whines, slumping back to the sofa as the others murmurs out small “old man”s.

“Alright, not like I can’t make it fun.”,  
Jaebum snickers and Jinyoung stiffens up, the others cheering loudly.  
“Ohhhh! This is gonna be good!”,  
Youngjae squeals, scooting closer to Bambam to get a better hearing as the others quiet down for the show.

“Tell us, our chaebol, if you have someone you like?”,  
Jaebum asks, wiggling his brows as Yugyeom and Jackson squeaks in anticipation, Mark leaning closer to Jinyoung for a better hearing, who blushes slightly at their closeness.  
“I-I uh, do?”,  
Jinyoung stammers, flustered as the boys let out a chorus of “ooh” and “aah”s.

“Is it Nayeonie?! She seems like your type!”,  
Jackson asks, slinging a hand over the flustered boy’s shoulders.  
“Nah, Jisoo-noona seems more like his type. Right, Jaebum-hyung?.”,  
Youngjae perks up, lazily placing his chin on his palm.

“Hmm. Maybe.”,  
Jaebum snickers mysteriously, catching everyone’s attention.  
Jinyoung wants to open his mouth to protest but Jackson beats him to it.

“Wait! Nyoungie doesn’t seem fully straight though.”,  
The Hong Kong native speaks up, rubbing his chin as he eyes the other.  
“Ohhhh! Do we smell a bi?”,  
Bambam cheers, shoving his cocktail into Jinyoung’s face, who laughs nervously and pushing the glass away.

“Or a gay?”,  
Yugyeom butts in, scooting next to Jinyoung and sniffing his hair.  
“Stop that oh my god.”,  
Jinyoung shoves the younger away, laughing bashfully as all the others tease him, Youngjae bent over and tears forming.

“But yeah! Nyoungie has a crush doesn't he?”,  
Mark beams, asking expectedly.  
Though feeling disappointed that his beloved Mark-hyung is happy that he has a crush, he opted to mask it with a smirk with a small spark of hope in his chest.

“Why? Hyung are you thinking that I like you?”,  
He leans to tease the other, heartbeat erratic as he maintains his confident mask on.  
“No, but you look very happy lately, that's good.”,  
Mark replies nervously, not wanting to confirm with the fact that he knows Jinyoung has a crush on him.

Heart sinking, he squints at the elder and let out a low hum, sitting back on the sofa.  
“Well, yeah, I do have a crush. And I'm not gonna tell you guys who.”,  
Jinyoung snickers as the others sigh loudly.

“Ugh, you're really no fun.”,  
Yugyeom whines, laying his head back.  
“Alright, it's my turn to spin it.”  
Laughing at Yugyeom, Jinyoung spins the bottle, everyone springing back from their slumped position and sitting on the edge of their seats.

The rough clinking of the bottle and the glass table sparks anticipation in their bloodstream, jaws tensing and eyes wide.  
And that tensed moment, someone knocks on the door, making Yugyeom jump and knee colliding with the table, bottle rolled onto the floor.

“Ow! Fuck that hurts!”,  
The youngest curses as his best friend snickers, Jackson already at the door.  
“Can I clear out your empty plates?”,  
Asked the club employee unenthusiastically, eyes dead and shoulders slightly slumped, looking worn out.

“U-Uh. Yeah, sure.”,  
Jackson blinks dumbly, moving aside to allow the guy to come in and collect the plates.  
As his hands were reaching the almost empty bowl, Youngjae stops him.  
“Ah, wait. There's still a strawberry in it. Why don't you have it, Mark-hyung? It's your favorite, right?”,  
Youngjae beams as the other feels his blood run cold.

Wait what.  
“O-Okay.”,  
Mark answers, stuttering, taking the strawberry and plopping it into his mouth, putting the leaves back into the bowl, eyes slightly wide with cautiousness and fear.

The dull look on the club employee turns into annoyance as Mark puts the leaves into the empty bowl, rolling his eyes and taking the empty dishes out with a bitter “enjoy your night”.  
“Well someone's been having a bad day.”,  
Bambam perks up after the club employee leaves, Yugyeom nodding along.

“Ah, guess I'll have to spin it again since the bottle fell off.”,  
Jinyoung sighs, picking up the empty bottle with scratches on it after falling, placing it on the middle of the table.  
“Ah, if it spins to me please don't make me do anything Jinyoung-hyung, my knee hurts.”,  
Yugyeom looks at the other with glassy eyes, hands on his bruised knee and leaning in to the other.

“Yeah yeah, get your face away.”,  
Jinyoung rolls his eyes, pushing Yugyeom away with his index finger.  
While all the boys are waiting for Jinyoung to spin the bottle, Mark sits in his place stunned.

How did Youngjae know?  
Lucky guess?

What if…  
“Dammit Mark get it together.”,  
He mumbles to himself, pinching his thighs.

As the bottle spins, Mark keeps glancing at Youngjae who leans forward more and more, face almost touching the table.  
The younger seems focused on the game, not noticing the uneasiness that Mark emits, much like the others so he throws the unsettling thoughts to the back of his head and haves fun for a while.

“Dare! Dare. Since I don't think Jinyoung-hyung can dare anything wild.”,  
Bambam surrenders at the sight of the bottleneck pointing at him.  
“Well, well, well. Bambam! Spin 10 times then dance to Dumb Dumb!”,  
Jinyoung shouted excitedly when the other ends his sentence, who groans out at the dare while the others cheer loudly.

 

 

“Huh, now everything's empty. Should we go downstairs to dance?”,  
Jaebum slurs for a bit, the others nodding, tipsy.  
Gathering their valuables, they head down to the dance lounge, crowd bigger than before.

Mark’s vision is slightly blurred whenever he turns his head, bile climbing up his throat so he latches onto Jinyoung’s shoulder who stands beside him, the slightly more sober ones.  
“Ugh, I feel sick.”,  
He groans, annoyed by the loud music.

“Hyung, you need to puke?”,  
Jinyoung asks, looking over to see the elder’s face planted into his shoulder.  
Mark nods, frowning and getting annoyed more and more of the loud music and the heavy beat that buzzes through the ground.

“Hey guys, I'm gonna bring Mark-hyung to the toilet he doesn't look well!”,  
Jinyoung shouts, voice only heard by Jaebum and Yugyeom who nods before gesturing them to go ahead while they inform the others.  
Though Youngjae volunteered to accompany them, Mark had told the other to just enjoy himself.

Being leaded to the toilet by Jinyoung with one arm thrown over the younger’s shoulder, they bump into people, some bumping into them on purpose and wandering hands around the duo.  
Spotting the neon sign that writes toilet, they both enter the door, almost knocking into some tall guys.

Immediately, Mark had ran into one of the open stalls, puking his guts out, hands holding onto the toilet flush tightly as tears swell up and nose itchy.  
The stench of alcohol and stomach acid fills the confined space in seconds, making Jinyoung keeping the stall door open for a bit.

The guys who enter frowns at the smell, looking at Mark and judging.  
As the drunken Mark coughs, clearing out his throat, Jinyoung crouches beside the elder, giving soothing pats on his back.

“Are you okay?”,  
He asks, laughing nervously when Mark glares at him before back to clearing his system completely.  
After taking up 10 minutes, the elder of the duo sits down, exhausted and still tipsy.

“Ugh, this is the worst.”,  
Mark mumbles, standing up shakily to exit the bathroom stall after flushing, Jinyoung helping the other to stand up.  
With a mouth rinse and a splash of cold water onto his face, Mark looks at his reflection and sighs out.

What a night.  
“Hyung, you wanna go find the others and leave? I'm pretty sure Jaebum-hyung can't last any longer too.”,  
Jinyoung suggests while offering a paper towel, where Mark accepts it gratefully with a nod.

After the elder pats his face dry, the duo goes ahead and walk into the crowd, finding their friends.  
Lucky for them, the moment they set foot outside, they could spot a drunk Bambam furiously dabbing, Youngjae laughing at the younger.

“Mark-hyung! I'll tell them both, you go ahead and find the others, Jaebum-hyung shouldn't be too far off!”,  
Jinyoung shouts as the DJ turns up the volume of the music, heavy bass slightly masking over his words.  
Mark, who luckily heard everything the younger said, nods in agreement before gesturing that they meet at the mini bar before taking off when he spots a familiar shiny Wang sign on a cap.

“I'm suddenly glad he stuck that shiny thing on.”,  
Mark mutters under his breath, trying to squeeze himself between people to reach Jackson.  
The Hong Kong native is in the middle of the crowd, body rolling and somehow having glow stick wristbands.

Mark squeezes himself between people, with the lack of oxygen since it's essential for a drunk person who just puked, he feels himself weaken for a bit.  
“Excuse me!”,  
He yells helplessly, pushing through a couple as they frown at him for interrupting but Mark can't give a fuck.

His goal is to grab his friends, go home and take a hot shower then sleep the weekend away.  
Mark thinks that he spotted Jaebum and he whips his head back, but he's pushed to the front when he does so.

“Beom!”,  
The blond boy yells out for his friend, who turns his back a little but frowns and walks away when he doesn't spot anyone familiar calling for him.  
Cursing under his breath, Mark prays that Jinyoung gets Jaebum.

Pushing himself forward, he feels another urge to puke as he's squeezed between people, elbows knocking into his intestines and guts with butterfly touches on his hip that disgusts him a lot.  
The remaining alcohol heat seem make his breathing more uneven, flashing neon pinks and blues making Mark sicker and vision blurrier by the second.

Fighting the urge to collapse, he pushes through more people, ignoring the glares or angry shouts.  
The music is louder now that he's closer to the DJ booth, but he manages to spot Jackson dancing in the middle.

With hands brushing against his body and legs tangled together, Mark struggles to approach the Hong Kong native.  
“Jacks-”,  
Without even finishing shouting out the other boy’s name, Mark is pulled backwards by a pair of hands, making him stumbling and almost falling down.

Turning his head and ready to snap at the person who made him stumble ungracefully, he's met with Yugyeom, wide innocent eyes and a curious brow raised.  
“I don't feel well! Let's get Jackson and leave!”,  
Mark shouts to the younger boy, pointing at where Jackson is dancing freely.

Nodding, Yugyeom puts a hand on Mark’s shoulder and guiding them through the crowd easily.  
Mark guesses that being a giant certainly has its perks.

“Jackson-hyung!”,  
Yugyeom’s baby voice calls out, dragging the blond boy along with him towards Jackson.  
The said boy, turns his head when he heard his name, excusing himself charmingly before rushing to his friends.

“Hey Gyeom, what's up?”,  
Jackson asks, slightly panting and covered in a sheen of sweat and makeup glitter from dancing.  
“Ah, Mark-hyung doesn't feel too good and it's getting really late. I think it's best that we go home now.”,  
Yugyeom gestures to Mark, who nods at every word, face still turning pale and the urge to vomit climbing up his throat.

“Guys, I think I need another toilet break.”,  
He croaks out weakly, pointing to the toilet.  
“Hold it for a 1, Mark! We'll get you there!”,  
Panicking, Jackson tells the elder before rushing him to the toilet with Yugyeom at the front to get some walking space.

With another 10 minutes of puking, the trio heads to the mini bar as Mark said to meet up with the others.  
Unsurprisingly, they're met with Jinyoung and Youngjae handling a shit faced drunk Jaebum and a hyperactive drunk Bambam who wouldn't stop doing trendy dance moves.

“Uh, let's go home now?”,  
Jackson asks awkwardly, the non-drunk duo nodding furiously as they all try to wrestle the two drunkyards out of the club and into a cab.  
Even with a look of disapproval from the driver, Bambam’s still babbling nonsense and trying to dance.

The car ride was generally full of encouragements for Mark and Jaebum to not puke in the car and discouragements towards Bambam’s drunken behavior.  
Jinyoung thinks that they're lucky the driver is a patient old lady even though there's a permanent frown on her face at the ruckus happening in the back seat.

“No one told us that three drunks is no match for four sobers.”,  
Youngjae mumbles miserably, exhausted from stopping Bambam who's trying to do stupid shit.  
“Yeah.”,  
Jackson hums in agreement, a hand on Bambam’s shoulder to keep the younger from standing up.

“Honestly this is more tiring than taking care of my budgie bird.”,  
Jinyoung sighs, rubbing Jaebum’s shoulder in comfort and urging the other to not puke in the car.  
“Dudes oh my god. Hear me out! What if Midas wore a glove, then turn it to gold, and then. Get this. Touch other stuff without it being gold. It's possible, isn't it?”,  
Bambam rambles, eyes wide in curiosity and shock at his discovery, leaving the others stunned and speechless.

“Is Bam okay? I'm concerned.”,  
Yugyeom furrowed his brows at his best friend, Jackson and Youngjae staring at the Thai boy in shock.  
“Yeah, he never uses his brain so I'm worried.”,  
Jinyoung muses, watching Bambam spewing bullshit that slightly makes sense.

In midst of the mess, Jaebum pukes a little on his hand, sending Jinyoung into a spiral of panic, trying to get tissues from the driver and the others, almost stumbling when he reaches the passenger seat.  
Mark finds this amusing, even if he won't remember it tomorrow.

Laughing slightly, he feels fatigue over take his urge to vomit, eyelids closing slowly as he hears someone, maybe Youngjae who says that they've arrived at Yugyeom’s place.

 

“Markie, are you excited to see me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's summn: the next chapter is the revealing woots 
> 
> aite, so I've been dead for a veri long while bc i flew to shenzhen china for uni, yes i landed but my accommodation and documents are still a very large mess so im trying my best to write sighs
> 
> anyway im excited for got7's cb!!!! I already pre-ordered albums so yall be sure to help them increase the sales yeeee
> 
> as usual, leave kudos and comments ayyyy
> 
> my private twitter is @baldiebeom!  
> my twt is @double_the_zero


	10. beta needed! (will delete later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update im so so sorry

ok im bad at this but i really need a beta reader for this fic, im writing it but only in my free time, which means it's literally non-existent with finals coming up hhhhhhh

if you're interested pls dm me via twitter (@)baldiebeom thx


End file.
